Belong to...
by NeoCandora
Summary: Ein neuer Tribe - ein neues Leben. Das Vergessene hinter sich lassen und einer neuen, womöglich ungewissen Zukunft entgegen gehen. Carisma und ihre Freunde auf ihrem Weg zurück zur Normalität (sofern es je wieder Normalität in diesem Sinne geben wird.
1. Vorwort

Belong to

**Belong to...**

Was ist wenn: alle Erwachsenen weg sind, wenn man auf sich allein gestellt ist und sich nicht mal richtig in der Stadt auskennt? Die Cloud 9 Serie The Tribe hat schon ein Beispiel gegeben wie das laufen kann und hier nun, in Anlehnung an The Tribe, meine Fanfiction. Ich würde einfach sagen, wen sowas interessiert der kommt sicher gut mit der Story aus und wer sich damit anfreunden möchte kann das auch, na ja schaut einfach... *nich mehr weiß was sie schreiben soll* *gg*

Tschüßi, Conny


	2. Allein

Allein

Allein

Irgendwo, inmitten einer großen Stadt irrte ein etwa 15-jähriges Mädchen orientierungslos durch die Straßen. Die Stadt wirkte trostlos und verlassen, auf den Wänden waren Grafittis gesprüht worden, dies alles wirkte einschüchternd auf das Mädchen. Ab und an ließ sie ein kräftiger Windstoß frösteln und sie presste ihre blanken Arme fester an ihren Körper.  
Natürlich hatte sie bei ihrer übereilten Flucht mal wieder an alles außer einer Jacke oder einem Pullover gedacht. Das Gewicht ihres Rucksackes lastete schwer auf ihrem Rücken. Er war bis zum Rand mit Konserven und einer großen Flasche Mineralwasser gefüllt, die Sachen hatte sie aus einem geplünderten Supermarkt mitgenommen.  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein blechernes Scheppern und drehte sich daraufhin erschrocken um, über die Straße rollte eine erst halb leere Konservendose.  
"Wer ist da?" rief das Mädchen lauter als es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Ihre Worte hallten vielfach an den Häuserwänden wider, doch niemand war zu sehen.  
Da! Blitzschnell richtete sich ihr Blick auf die Gasse zwischen einem Bürogebäude und der Stadtbank. Eine Person trat zögernd aus dem Schutz der Dunkelheit hinaus auf die Straße. Es war ein Mädchen mit langen hellbraunen Haaren. Abschätzend starrte die Fremde auf das Mädchen, etwas zögerlich sagte sie "Hallo". Schweigen.  
"Ehm... tut mir Leid wenn ich dich erschreckt habe" sie sah auf ihre Füße.  
"Ist nicht so schlimm... sag mal kennst du dich hier vielleicht aus?" Die Fremde schaute sofort wieder auf und nickte eifrig. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens aus "Vielleicht kannst du mir ja helfen... achso, ich bin übrigens Carisma" sie streckte dem fremden Mädchen die Hand aus. Das andere Mädchen betrachtete Carismas Hand zunächst misstrauisch, doch dann streckte sie auch ihre Hand aus und schüttelte die Carismas mit einem recht festen Druck.  
"Ich bin Lara." stellte sie sich vor, damit schien das Eis zwischen ihnen gebrochen.  
"Also, wo willst du hin?" Carisma zuckte etwas ratlos mit den Schultern. Sie kannte sich in dieser Stadt nicht sehr gut aus und unter den hier vorherrschenden Umständen wollte sie nur an einen sicheren Ort.  
"Kennst dich hier wohl nicht so gut aus, oder?"  
"Na ja ehrlich gesagt..."  
"Ich sehe schon..." Lara grinste breit "Dann komm mal mit es wird am besten, wenn du mit aus der Stadt raus kommst. Ich wollte heute sowieso hier raus." Carisma verstand zwar kein Wort von dem was Lara meinte folgte ihr aber trotzdem durch enge Gassen und zugemüllten Straßen. Überall schien das reine Chaos ausgebrochen zu sein, brennende Mülltonnen und zerstörte Autos bestimmten das Straßenbild, einfach alles war verwüstet worden. Wo war die Stadt in die Carisma erst vor wenigen Woche gezogen war?  
Tief in ihrem Inneren gab es einen Stich. Nein, sie durfte jetzt nicht an früher denken, es war jetzt keine Zeit für Sentimentalitäten.

----20. August 2001----


	3. Wohnungssuche

Wohnungssuche **Wohnungssuche**

Gegen Abend kamen sie in eines der Wohnviertel. Lara schlug vor hier eine Nacht zu verbringen um dann morgen den restlichen Weg bis hinaus in einen der Vororte zurückzulegen. Carisma war von dieser Idee weniger begeistert, doch willigte sie ein (schließlich kannte Lara sich hier besser aus als sie).  
Die Wahl eines geeigneten Unterschlupfes fiel ihnen nicht leicht, denn entweder sahen die Häuser recht instabil aus oder es gab bereits einen Bewohner (der nicht unbedingt begeistert von den 'Eindringlingen' war).  
Nach einer an den Nerven zehrenden Suche fanden sie endlich ein Haus das noch unbewohnt war. Der Plattenbau den sie sich ausgesucht hatten, hatte 4 Stockwerke auf denen jeweils 2 Wohnungen lagen. Die Haustür war nicht verschlossen, so konnten sich die Mädchen schnell Zugang zu ihrem Unterschlupf verschaffen, doch bevor sie eintraten betrachteten sie eingehend die Klingelknöpfe mit den Namensschildern am Eingang.  
"Schau mal da hieß einer 'Schweinebraten'" scherzte Lara herum und sie mussten beide lachen.  
"Na wollen wir doch mal bei 'F. Schweinebraten' vorbei schauen" schlug Carisma vor. Sie öffneten die Tür und ein muffiger Geruch schlug ihnen entgegen. Die Wohnung der besagten Familie 'Schweinebraten' lag im 3. Stock des Plattenbaus.  
In der 3. Etage angekommen öffnete Lara feierlich die Haustür, die in einen Flur führte, der noch muffiger roch als das Treppenhaus.  
Carisma trat ein und tastete nach dem Lichtschalter. Sie stolperte über etwas hartes (Müssen die Leute denn überall ihre Schuhe herum stehen lassen?!) und arbeite sich weiter an der Rauhfasertapete entlang. Endlich fand sie den Lichtschalter und drückte einmal fest drauf, doch nichts tat sich. Sie öffnete die Tür zu einem der Nebenräume um etwas Tageslicht in den fensterlosen Flur fallen zu lassen.  
"ühä" war Carismas erster Gedanke. Der gesamte Raum war in rosa gehalten, also nicht, dass sie etwas gegen rosa gehabt hätte, aber in Kombination mit den Blumen, die in allen möglichen Farben darauf prangten, sah sie fürchterlich aus.  
Nur eine Ecke war total schwarz, was sollte das denn bedeuten? Sie ging näher darauf zu und nun konnte sie es erkennen es waren Fliegen! Hunderte dicker schwarzer Fliegen. Carisma zog die schnell Hand zurück.  
War ihr erst jetzt so oder stank es hier wirklich ganz widerlich nach verfaulten Kühlschrankinhalt?  
Wo war eigentlich Lara geblieben? Sie drehte sich um und fand Lara käseweiß in der Tür stehend vor.  
"Lara, was ist d-" die Frage blieb ihr im Hals stecken als sie das Bündel auf dem Boden entdeckte, über das sie wohl beim suchen des Lichtschalters gestolpert sein musste. Es war ein Hund. Carisma wurde schlecht, der Anblick des Hundes der dort auf dem Boden lag war zuviel für sie.  
Sie machte einen großen Satz über das tote Tier und rannte auf die Haustür zu, an der Lara, immer noch unbeweglich auf den Hund starrend, stand.  
"Raus..." war das einzige das Carisma noch herausbrachte bevor sie, das Treppenhaus hinunter, nach draußen stürmte.  
Kurz darauf kam auch Lara (die ihre Gesichtsfarbe schneller wiedererlangt hatte, als Carisma erwartet hatte) nach.  
"Na das war wohl nichts..." bemerkte Lara beiläufig.  
"Und nun?" fragte Carisma, deren Magen immer noch rebellierte.  
"Wir könnten weiter suchen"  
"Nein!" sagte Carisma schnell "So was ertrage ich nicht noch mal"  
Lara kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn.  
"Wir könnten vielleicht in meinem alten Baumhaus schlafen" murmelte sie.  
"Hattest du einen Hund?"  
"Öh.. nein"  
"Na dann nichts wie los!" sagte Carisma der es inzwischen schon ein wenig besser ging.


	4. Zwischen Ästen und nem Stamm

Squizzelworld **Zwischen Ästen und nem Stamm**

"Wie weit ist es eigentlich noch bis dorthin?"  
"Eigentlich müssten wir bald da sein..."  
"Eigentlich?!"  
"Na ja sagen wir wenn es noch da ist müssten wir bald da sein..."  
"Danke, das ist wirklich sehr aufbauend" murrte Carisma.  
Es wurde wirklich langsam Zeit, dass die Beiden einen geeigneten Schlafplatz fanden, denn die Sonne würde bald untergehen.  
"Dort!" sagte Lara auf einmal und deutete auf einen Baum in etwa hundert Metern Entfernung. Carisma strengte zwar ihre Augen an, jedoch konnte sie nicht sehr viel in dem dichten Blattwerk erkennen, doch Lara schien zu wissen was es war und eilte in großen Schritten darauf zu.  
"Ist es das?" fragte Carisma.  
Lara nickte.  
"Mal schauen wieviel davon übrig geblieben ist" mit diesen Worten stieg sie die 'Leiter' (es waren einfach einige kleine leisten die an den Stamm genagelt worden sind) hinauf.  
"Es ist kein Komforthotel, doch für eine Nacht wird es reichen" sagte sie breit grinsend. Carisma schien alles besser als hier unten schlafen zu müssen und sie kletterte Lara schnell nach.  
Im Baumhaus waren noch einige halb abgebrannte Kerzen und eine dicke Wolldecke. ("Seltsam, ich dachte immer ich hätte alles weggeräumt..."). Carisma gefiel es hier oben im Schutz des Baumes, durch ein kleines Fenster in der Wand konnte man alles, was auf der Straße ablief, beobachten. Carisma richtete ihren Blick gen Himmel, der sich langsam immer dunkler färbte. Großen Quellwolken trieben dahin.  
"Es wird wohl bald regnen" warf Lara ein als sie Carismas Blick folgte.  
"Hm..." Carisma nickte. Endlich konnte sie ihren schweren Rucksack ablegen, sie stellte ihn in eine Ecke des Baumhauses und zog zwei Konservendosen daraus hervor.  
"Hier" sagte sie zu Lara und hielt ihr eine hin. Lara nahm diese dankend in Empfang. Die kalte Suppe war zwar nicht besonders appetitlich, aber sie war besser als gar nichts und so löffelten die zwei Mädchen die Suppe bis zum letzten Schluck aus.  
Gesättigt wickelten sie sich in 2 Decken (Carisma hatte eine in ihrem Rucksack und Lara nahm einfach die, die noch da war).  
Sie hatten sich noch sehr viel zu erzählen (Wie sie sich bisher durchgeschlagen hatten, was sie alles gesehen haben, eben alles was nach dem Virus geschah. Die Zeit vor dem Virus schnitten sie jedoch großzügig).  
Erst als es stockdunkel war löschte Lara die Kerzen. Kurz darauf waren Beide auch schon ins Land der Träume entschwunden.


	5. Schlafstörungen

Squizzelworld **Schlafstörungen**

Es war ein sehr angenehmer Traum den Carisma da träumte. Sie lag auf einer blühenden Wiese und Mistral (ihr Pferd) graste neben ihr. Sie streichelte den edlen Kopf des Tieres und er blies ihr warme Luft aus seinen Nüstern entgegen.  
Moment, Carisma war hellwach, träumte sie noch oder blies ihr da wirklich jemand in den Nacken. Abrupt richtete sie sich auf und blickte sich verwirrt um.  
Nein, es war nicht Mistral, sie war nicht auf der Wiese und all das was sie in ihrem Traum gesehen hatte war Vergangenheit.  
Eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter. Wie lange hatte sie schon nicht mehr geweint? Immer hatte sie sich zusammengerissen und nicht an ihre Vergangenheit gedacht, doch jetzt holte die Vergangenheit sie wieder ein und warf ihre Schatten über Carisma. Wie sehr sie ihr geliebtes Pferd vermisste... ob es ihm gut ging? Sie hoffte es sehr.  
Sie wandte sich um und sah Lara, die bevor sie eingeschlafen war, auf der anderen Seite des Baumhauses gelegen hatte und nun bis zu ihr herüber gerollt war (sie muss wohl einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf haben).  
Sie wand sich umständlich aus ihrer Decke und begann Lara sorgsam wieder auf ihren Platz zurückzuschieben. Lara hatte einen sehr festen Schlaf, sie merkte nicht einmal, dass sie über den Boden geschoben worden war und schlief seelenruhig weiter (also nicht, dass Carisma etwas gegen Lara hatte, doch sie mag es einfach nicht wenn man so zusammengequetscht schläft).  
Carisma ging wieder in ihre Ecke zurück und wickelte sich sorgfältig die Decke um. Es war frisch geworden und das Baumhaus bot keinen wirklichen Schutz vor dem Wind, der durch die Ritzen und Spalten des Baumhauses drang.  
Carisma machte sich warme Gedanken und schlief auch bald wieder ein, doch sollte ihr dies nicht vergönnt sein.  
Ein warmer Atem strich über ihr Gesicht.  
Nicht schon wieder, dachte Carisma einen schlaftrunkenen Augenblick lang und schlug die Augen auf.  
"L-" die Worte blieben ihr regelrecht im Hals stecken. Die Person, welche sich über sie gebeugt hatte war nicht Lara.  
Carisma rutschte rückwärts bis sie mit dem Rücken an die Rückwand stieß. Der Fremde und Carisma schienen etwa gleich entsetzt über ihren Gegenüber zu sein.  
Einige Sekunden lang starrten sie sich einfach nur an bis der Junge auf einmal aufsprang und fluchtartig das Baumhaus verließ.  
Sie musste heraus finden wer er war. Schnell sprang sie ihm hinterher (Lara im Schutz des Baumhauses zurücklassend). Sie rannte so schnell sie konnte und bald kam er wieder in Sicht, etwa 20 Meter trennten sie.  
"Hey!" rief sie aus vollem Hals.  
Der Junge drehte sich alarmiert um, als er sie erkannte sprintete er schnell los und war auch schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden, doch Carisma ließ nicht locker und rannte ihm nach.  
Als sie um die Ecke bog war er nirgends zu entdecken.  
"HALLO!" sie wusste, dass es dumm war hier so herum zu brüllen, aber sie musste ihn einfach finden. Warum das wusste sie selbst nicht so recht...  
"HAAAAAAAAAAALLO?" sie brüllte sich fast die Seele aus dem Leib, doch niemand antwortete ihr.  
Plötzlich packte sie eine Hand von hinten und hielt ihr den Mund zu. Ihre Anstrengungen sich zu befreien waren vergebens. Die Person zog sie rücklings in einen dunklen Hauseingang und drehte sie zu sich um. Er legte sich einen Finger auf die Lippen und deutete ihr damit ruhig zu sein.  
Carismas Puls war auf hundertachtzig.  
Sie gab ihm durch ein leichtes Nicken zu verstehen, dass er seine Hand wieder von ihrem Mund herunter nehmen konnte.  
Er schaute sie durchdringend mit seinen braunen Augen an.  
"Warum bist du mir gefolgt?" fragte er kurz angebunden.  
"Ich... " als ob es so einfach wäre darauf zu antworten, denn sie wusste es ja selbst nicht. Seine Augen blitzen etwas misstrauisch.  
Da stand sie nun vor einem Junge, der ein seltsames Symbol auf der Stirn hatte und ihr nicht über den Weg traute.  
Nachdem er sie eine Weile gemustert hatte begann er wieder zu sprechen, doch diesmal um einiges freundlicher "Du solltest zu deiner Freundin zurück gehen"  
"Aber..." wollte Carisma antworten, doch er ließ keine Widerrede zu.  
"Geh einfach" sagte er in einem festen Ton.  
Er wandte sich zum gehen.  
"Warte!" er wandte sich um.  
"Hm?"  
"Ähm... ich... ich will nur wissen was du dort im Baumhaus wolltest" stotterte sie etwas verlegen herum.  
"Na ja..." sagte er und kratzte sich am Kopf "für gewöhnlich schlafe ich dort und auf einmal lagt ihr dort" Carisma glaubte für einen Augenblick zu erkennen wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.  
Damit war ihre Frage wohl beantwortet worden und nun war sie es die sich zum gehen wandte. Sie lief an ihm vorbei, doch bevor sie aus dem Hauseingang heraus treten konnte hatte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.  
"Jetzt muss ich dich, aber auch noch was fragen"  
"Von mir aus"  
"Ich geb mich da schon mit deinem Namen zufrieden"  
"Na wenn es weiter nichts ist... ich heiße Carisma" antwortete sie ihm wahrheitsgetreu.  
"Carisma... hm... schöner Name"  
"Danke, ich fühle mich geehrt" sie grinste frech.  
"Ich bin übrigens Ben" der Junge der sich Ben nannte hielt ihr die Hand hin, Carisma schüttelte sie und wandte sich erneut zum gehen.  
Diesmal hielt Ben sie nicht mehr auf und als sie sich umwandte sah sie wie er um die nächste Ecke verschwand.  
Als Carisma wieder am Baumhaus angelangte, wartete Lara schon auf sie.  
"Wo hast du gesteckt? Mensch, ich hab mir vielleicht Sorgen gemacht" fragte sie mit einem vorwurfsvollen Unterton in der Stimme.  
"Ach, war nur ein wenig frische Luft schnappen..." log Carisma ihr vor, die Sache mit Ben sollte ihr kleines Geheimnis bleiben.  
Da es keinen Sinn mehr hatte sich groß schlafen zu legen, frühstückten sie in aller Ruhe zwei weitere Dosen kalter Hühnersuppe und machten sich, sobald es hell geworden war, weiter auf den Weg hinaus aus der Stadt.


	6. Ein neuer Tribe

Squizzelworld **Ein neuer Tribe**

Seitdem der Morgen angebrochen war liefen Carisma und Lara nun schon dieselbe, nicht enden wollende Straße entlang. Die Sonne hatte ihren höchsten stand erreicht und brannte unbarmherzig auf den Asphalt.  
"Können wir nicht mal eine Pause machen?" keuchte Carisma, der die Hitze ziemlich zusetzte.  
"Okay, wir sollten wirklich ein wenig Mittagsruhe halten sonst kippt noch einer von uns um" Lara schaute Carisma etwas besorgt von der Seite her an.  
"Dort hinten ist eine Baumgruppe, wir könnten uns dort in den Schatten setzen und in Ruhe zu Mittag essen" schlug sie vor.  
Carisma nickte zustimmend.  
Sie breiteten die Decke im Schatten der Bäume aus und ließen sich mit den Dosen Hühnersuppe und Löffeln bewaffnet darauf nieder.  
Carisma öffnete begierig eine Dose und schob sich ihren (total überladenen ) Löffel in den Mund.  
"Alsho... die Schuppe ischt heute shogar warm" stellte sie mit vollem Mund fest.  
Lara fiel hintenüber ins Gras und lachte sich halb schlapp über Carisma.  
"Wasch ischt denn?" fragte Carisma verblüfft guckend.  
"Ach nichts..." giggelte Lara. Daraufhin öffnete auch sie ihre Nudelsuppe und begann zu essen.  
~  
Zur gleichen Zeit saß ein Junge mit orange gefärbten Haaren nachdenklich in einem Baumhaus mitten in der Stadt. Er betrachtete die Decke die einfach auf dem Boden liegen gelassen wurde und die zwei leeren Konservendosen, die unachtsam stehen gelassen wurden.  
In der letzten Nacht hatte er sehr wenig Schlaf abbekommen. Er war die ganze Nacht um die Wohnsiedlung gezogen, weil zwei Mädchen sein Baumbaus als Schlafplatz genutzt hatten. Die eine, Carisma, war ihm auch noch nachgelaufen und hatte das ganze Viertel zusammengebrüllt, nicht auszudenken wenn das einer von diesen brutalen Schlägerbanden mitbekommen hätte.  
Aber irgend etwas hatte diese Carisma, er wusste nicht genau was, doch sollte er sich ihnen vielleicht anschließen? Sein Eremitendasein aufgeben und sich den zwei Mädels anschließen? Früher war alles anders gewesen: er hatte immer seine Freunde um sich gehabt und war nie allein gewesen. Tja, 'früher'... früher war alles besser gewesen, seine Eltern waren noch am Leben, doch jetzt? Jetzt waren sie Tod, an einem Virus gestorben - wie wohl auch alle anderen Erwachsenen.  
Und seine Freunde? Die hatten sich irgendwelchen Tribes angeschlossen, viele von ihnen hatte er nie wieder gesehen. Ob sie überhaupt noch am Leben waren?  
Ben stand auf, er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er würde Carisma und ihrer Freundin folgen (aber nur um aus der Stadt raus zukommen versteht sich).  
Es gab nichts das ihn hier in dieser gottverlassenen Stadt hielt keine Freunde, keine Familie, einfach alles wollte er hier zurücklassen. Mitunter auch einige schlechte Erinnerungen, die ihn in sentimentalen Momenten herumbeutelten.  
Er ging zum Ausgang und ließ sich von oben hinunter plumpsen (das hatte er sich angewöhnt seitdem er in der Hütte auf dem Baum hauste).  
~  
Carisma und Lara lagen ausgestreckt und zufrieden auf der Decke unter den Bäumen und beobachteten durch die Blätter hindurch den Himmel.  
Aufeinmal richtete sich Lara auf. Carisma schien überrascht.  
"Weißt du was?"  
"Was denn?"  
"Wir könnten einen Tribe gründen..."  
"Bitte?"  
"Einen Tribe, weißt du denn nicht was das ist?" fragte Lara verwundert.  
"Nö..." Carisma kam sich irgendwie dumm vor, denn für Lara schien es das natürlichste der Welt zu sein.  
"Also, pass auf ein Tribe ist..." es folgte eine recht lange Erläuterung zu Tribes, wozu sie gut sind und was man da macht.  
"Aha und meinst, dass wir einen eigenen Gründen sollten?"  
"Ja, warum denn nicht?"  
Carisma zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Zuerst sollten wir uns mal einen guten Namen für den Tribe einfallen lassen" grübelte Lara nach.  
Es herrschte lange Stille zwischen den Beiden, sie grübelten über einen geeigneten Namen. Ab und an schlug eine von beiden einen Namen vor.  
"Wie wär's mit... Squizzies" schlug Carisma vor.  
"Wie?"  
"Squizzies - Eichhörnchen, du weißt schon..."  
"Achso... na ja ist besser als Karnickel-Sisters" lachte Lara "aber das klingt echt lustig! Also ich bin dafür, dass wir ab jetzt squizzies heißen"  
"Ich wäre auch dafür..."  
"Na dann ist es jetzt beschlossene Sache: Wir sind die Squizzies" sagte Lara feierlich.


	7. Ein neues Aussehen

Squizzelworld **Veränderungen...**

"So und jetzt wo wir ein Tribe sind, müssen wir auch dementsprechend aussehen!" verkündete Lara und griff nach ihrer Tasche.  
Sie öffnete die Tasche und schüttete den Inhalt mit auf die Decke. Vor ihnen lagen verschiedene Farben an Make-up und einige Haarfärbungen. Carisma schaute verwundert auf die Sachen.  
"Wo hast du das Zeug denn her?"  
"Als wir heute morgen losgegangen sind kamen wir doch an so einem Supermarkt vorbei und... na ja, während du unsere Essenvorräte aufgefüllt hast habe ich mich eben mal ein wenig umgeschaut..." sagte sie und zwinkerte Carisma dabei zu.  
Carisma schaute Lara mit großen Augen an.  
"Na wollen wir uns nun ein Style ausdenken oder nicht? Sonst könnten wir dann ja auch wieder aufbrechen..." hakte Lara nach.  
"Natürlich denken wir uns jetzt ein Style aus!" sagte Carisma schnell, natürlich nicht ohne Hintergedanken, denn es war immer noch diese brütende Hitze und alles war besser als jetzt weiter zu laufen.  
"Na wollen wir mal schauen..." Lara beugte sich tief über die Sachen.  
"Hier das wäre doch was!" Carisma starrte etwas entgeistert auf die Schachtel in Laras Hand.  
"Meinst du wirklich, dass ich mir das in die Haare mache?!"  
"Ja klar!" sagte Lara und fuchtelte mit der Schachtel, in der wohl rote Haarfarbe drin war, vor Carismas Nase herum.  
"Aber Abfahrt!" Carisma war entsetzt "Ich mach mir doch nicht die ganzen Haare rot. Ich bin zufrieden so wie sie jetzt sind..."  
"Also nun hab dich mal nicht so! Ich will dir ja nicht die ganzen Haare rot machen, nur so ein klein wenig..." Carisma legte den Kopf schief.  
"Jaja, das kenne ich und dann werden auf einmal die ganzen Haare rot, was?"  
"Nein! Komm schon ich mach mir das auch rein... nur ein paar Strähnen"  
Carisma überlegte ernsthaft.  
"Na gut, aber wenn du dir auch wirklich welche rein machst"  
"Okay, komm wir gehen dort hinter, damit wir hier nichts voll kleckern" sagte Lara die soeben aufgestanden war. 

"Worauf hab ich mich da nur eingelassen?!" fragte Carisma mehr sich selbst als Lara, während diese die rote Farbe auf ihren Haaren verteilte.  
"Schau, irgendwann geht es auch mal wieder raus" versuchte Lara sie zu beruhigen.  
"Na danke..."  
"Bitte" Lara grinste frech und stellte sich vor Carisma um ihr Werk zu betrachten.  
"Sehe ich sehr verunstaltet aus?"  
"Nein, nicht im geringsten!"  
"Nein!" wiederholte Carisma mit einem sarkastischen Unterton in der Stimme "eigentlich nicht, bis auf die roten Haare..."  
Lara schüttelte nur den Kopf, denn Carisma standen ihre roten Strähnen wirklich gut, doch beweisen konnte sie es ihr nicht, weil sie ja keinen Spiegel hatten.  
"So ich färbe mir nun noch schnell ein paar Strähnen"  
"Soll ich dir helfen?" fragte Carisma etwas unsicher.  
"Nein, ich schaff das schon allein"  
"Gut... ich geh dann inzwischen zurück"  
"Hm..." Lara war schon damit beschäftigt sich die Haare zu färben.  
Carisma wackelte allein zurück zur Decke und wollte sich gerade hinsetzen als sie etwas rascheln hörte. Es war nicht das Rascheln das ein Vogel erzeugt, es musste etwas größeres sein. Gab es hier etwa Wölfe?  
Carisma schaute sich alarmiert um?  
"Hallo?" fragte sie leise.  
Nichts.  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und setze sich auf die Decke.  
~  
Mensch, Ben! Das war knapp gewesen, fast hätte sie was mitbekommen.  
Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst geohrfeigt, es war wohl doch keine so gute Idee gewesen ihnen nach zu laufen.  
Doch jetzt wollte er nicht mehr zurück, er würde ihnen folgen bis er sich sicher war, dass es an der Zeit war zu ihnen zu gehen. Vielleicht sollte er vorher noch mal mit Carisma reden, mal schauen...  
Was hatten die denn da gemacht? Carisma hatte auf einmal rote Strähnen in den Haaren. Ja, das sah den Mädels mal wieder ähnlich in der größten Notsituation mussten die sich natürlich mal wieder in den Haaren rumfärben.  
~  
Endlich kam auch Lara mit ihren neuen roten Strähnen im Haar wieder und ließ sich neben Carisma, die inzwischen ein Nickerchen gehalten hatte, fallen.  
"Soooooo und nun noch ein paar Tribals" sagte sie und wühlte im Make-up herum.  
Carisma setzte sich auf und schaute Lara zu, die nun scheinbar gefunden hatte wonach sie suchte.  
"Hier" sagte sie und hielt Carisma verschieden farbige Stifte hin. Carisma erkannte sie, als sie noch kleiner war hatten sie und ihre Freundinnen sich zu Fasching immer gegenseitig damit bemalt. Ihr wurde schwermütig ums Herz, ihre Freundinnen... was sie wohl gerade machten? Ob sie auch so eine gute Freundin wie Lara gefunden hatten?  
"Carisma!" Lara wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor Carismas Gesicht herum.  
"Ja?" fragte sie immer noch etwas abwesend.  
"Alles in Ordnung?"  
"Ja" Carisma nickte.  
Lara schaute zwar noch ein wenig besorgt, setzte aber ihre Bemalung fort.  
"Na?" fragte sie als sie fertig war "Wie sehe ich aus?"  
"Wow!" Carisma war echt begeistert Lara sah toll aus mit ihren Tribals auf Wange und Stirn.  
"Kannst du mir auch so was machen?" fragte Carisma.  
"Klar. Das ist eine meiner leichtesten Übungen!" sprachs und machte sich ans Werk.  
Nach 5 Minuten ließ Lara wieder von ihr ab und sah sehr Zufrieden mit sich aus.  
"Also, ich will mich ja nicht selbst loben, aber das ist richtig gut geworden" strahlte sie Carisma an.  
"Ich wünschte ich könnte es mir mal anschauen..."  
"Kannst du!"  
"Hm?"  
Lara reichte ihr einen kleinen Taschenspiegel. Carisma betrachtete sich kritisch darin und war total von den Socken.  
"Das sieht ja super aus!" Sie musterte ihr Gesicht eingehend, den grünen Streifen, der auf ihrer linken Wange anfing, einen Kringel bildete und dann über den Nasenrücken lief und das klitzekleine rote Symbol auf ihrer Stirn.  
Carisma stand auf und drückte ihre Freundin einmal fest. Sie grinsten sich gegenseitig breit an und machten sich dann zum Aufbruch bereit.  
Kurz darauf war scheinbar alles wieder verstaut und sie brachen auf.  
~  
Auch Ben entging nicht, dass sie wieder aufgebrochen waren und als er sich sicher war, dass sie ihn nicht sehen würden stahl er sich aus seinem Versteck hervor und ging zu dem Platz an dem sie gerastet hatten.  
Da lag doch was auf dem Boden... sie einen roten Stift vergessen. Jetzt musste er ihnen auch noch die Sachen nachtragen. Na toll! Aber was soll's vielleicht sollte ihm der Stift ja später noch was nützen. Er steckte ihn ein und folgte den Beiden.


	8. Fundsachen

Squizzelworld **Fundsachen**

Es wurde abend und nirgendwo war auch nur ein Haus zu sehen. Carisma und Lara liefen an einem Sandstrand entlang und beobachteten die Wellen.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir heute Nacht hier schlafen. Wer weiß wann wir mal auf ein leer stehendes Haus treffen" schlug Carisma vor.  
"Ich weiß nicht, aber eigentlich finde ich es hier auch ganz schön. Was wir bräuchten wäre so etwas wie ein Zelt, aber wo sowas herbekommen?"  
Carisma zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Wie wär's wenn wir uns dort hinten hinlegen?" sie deutete auf eine Stelle weiter hinten, die an 2 Seiten von Felsen umgeben war.  
"Hm, sieht ganz geeignet aus. Na dann mal los"  
Sie stapften durch den Sand auf die Stelle zu und breiteten erneut ihre Decke aus.  
"Es wird bald dunkel werden. Wollen wir nicht ein Lagerfeuer machen? Das hält uns dann ein wenig warm"  
"Gute Idee, wer geht Holz suchen?"  
"Ich melde mich freiwillig, wenn du dann die Suppen kochst" schlug Lara vor.  
"Von mir aus..." Carisma hatte nichts dagegen (sie mag körperliche Arbeit nicht so sehr *g).  
Lara machte sich auf den Weg um Feuerholz zu suchen, Carisma stellte inzwischen die Suppen bereit und richtete eine Feuerstelle her.  
Es wurde allmählich dunkel und von Lara war immer noch keine Spur.  
"Ich warte noch 5 Minuten, dann werde ich sie suchen gehen" sprach Carisma zu sich selbst (Selbstgespräche sind so eine Angewohnheit von ihr...).  
5 Minuten verstrichen und es war immer noch keine Spur von ihrer Freundin.  
"Okay...dann geh ich sie jetzt suchen"  
Carisma machte sich auf den Weg.  
Gerade als sie einen großen Felsen erklommen hatte hörte sie unten bei ihrem Nachtlager die Stimme von Lara.  
"Carisma, wir sind wieder da! Cari?" hörte sie Lara tönen.  
"Hier oben" rief sie ihr entgegen.  
"Ach da, ich kann dich kaum erkennen ist so dunkel hier" rief Lara ihr von unten zu.  
"Komm doch runter! Ich mache inzwischen das Feuer an"  
'Komm doch runter' war leichter gesagt als getan, denn sich im Dunkeln an einem Felsen runter zu arbeiten war ganz schön schwer. Fast wäre Carisma auch auf Möwehinterlassenschaften (ihr wisst was gemeint ist, oder?) ausgerutscht, aber zum Glück nur fast.  
Als sie nach einer waghalsigen Kletterpartie unten ankam hatte Lara bereits das Feuer entzündet und die Suppen daneben gestellt (damit sie ein wenig warm wurden), doch zu Carismas Verwunderung standen dort nicht die geplanten zwei Dosen sondern noch eine Dritte.  
"Na von den paar Zweigen hat man doch nicht so einen Mordshunger, dass man gleich 2 Dosen essen will" sagte sie ironisch.  
"Die ist ja auch nicht für mich..."  
"... sondern für deinen unsichtbaren Freund, oder was?"  
"Nein"  
"Für wen denn dann?" fragte Carisma verwundert.  
"Na ja, für ihn..." sagte Lara und deutete auf eine Person die an den Felsen lehnte.  
Carisma bekam große Augen.  
"Lara, w.. wer ist das?" fragte sie etwas zögerlich (man wusste ja nie wen sie da angeschleppt bringt, vielleicht irgend einen zwielichtigen Typen).  
Eine große Person trat näher an das Feuer heran und Carisma bekam noch größere Augen (soweit das überhaupt noch möglich war).  
"Carisma, das ist Ben. Ben - Carisma" stellte Lara sie einander vor.  
Carisma schaute Ben an als wäre vor ihren Augen gerade ein Alien aus seiner Raumschiff gestiegen. Ben schaute gelassen zurück, ging auf Carisma zu und schüttelte ihr die Hand, dabei zischte er ihr jedoch ein "spiel mit" zu.  
Dann sagte er lauthals "Hallo, Carisma schön dich kennen zu lernen"  
"Ganz meinerseits" drückte sie heraus.  
"So und wo wir uns jetzt alle kennen können wir auch essen. Sieht aus als wäre es fertig" meldete sich Lara wieder zu Wort.  
Während sie ihre Suppen löffelten erzählten Lara und Ben abwechselnd davon wie Lara ihn bzw. wie Ben Lara gefunden hatte.  
Danach legten sie sich auf die Decke und Lara schlief bald ein, doch auf Carisma sollte eine weitere schlaflose Nacht warten.


	9. Mondscheinspaziergang

Squizzelworld **Mondscheinspaziergang**

Carisma lag mit offenen Augen da und starrte gedankenverloren in das Feuer, als Ben ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Sie fuhr zusammen und wandte sich zu ihm um.  
Er grinste sie an, beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und neigte sich an ihr Ohr.  
"Zeit für einen Mondscheinspaziergang" flüsterte er ihr zu.  
Sie blickte ihn etwas verwirrt an, als er demonstrativ aufstand. Was wollte er denn jetzt? Na schön, was konnte es schon schaden, wenn sie mitging? Wie ein Kannibale sah er nicht gerade aus.  
Sie erhob sich, sorgsam darauf bedacht nicht auf Lara zu treten und sie damit aufzuwecken.  
Ben war inzwischen losgelaufen (sehr rücksichtsvoll...) und Carisma spurtete ihm nach bis sie wieder auf gleicher Höhe waren.  
Ein letztes Mal blickte sie sich nach Lara um, die sich zufrieden in die Decke gekuschelt hatte.  
Stille, das einzige was zu hören war, war das Rauschen des Meeres.  
Carisma schaute Ben erwartungsvoll an.  
"Nun" setzte er an "erst mal sollte ich mich wohl bei dir bedanken..."  
"Bedanken? Wofür denn?" fragte Carisma verwundert.  
"Dafür, dass du mitgespielt hast. Ich meine vorhin"  
"Achso, ja was blieb mir denn anderes übrig?!" strahlte sie ihn an.  
"Hättest ja auch sagen können, dass du mich kennst..."  
"Ne, sowas mach ich nicht"  
Sie kamen zu einem einsamen Felsen, der verlassen mitten im Sand stand. Ben ließ sich in den Sand fallen und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Felsen, doch Carisma blieb noch etwas unschlüssig stehen.  
Sollte sie zu ihrer Freundin zurück gehen die immer noch friedlich schlief oder sollte sie sich zu Ben setzen?  
Ach, was sollte Lara schon passieren? Sie verdrängte ihr schlechtes gewissen und ließ sich neben Ben in den Sand fallen.  
Stille, Carisma war der Meinung das Wort ergreifen zu müssen und fragte, weil ihr grade nichts anderes einfiel wie alt er sei.  
"Inzwischen müsste ich wohl 16 sein" sagte er nachdenklich.  
"Was heißt 'inzwischen'?" Carisma verstand nicht ganz.  
"Ich habe vor geraumer Zeit aufgehört die Tage zu zählen. Das hat keinen Sinn mehr... wozu auch?" antwortete er ihr niedergeschlagen.  
Carisma schaute ihn etwas verwundert an. So nachdenklich hatte sie noch nie jemanden erlebt. Erst jetzt fiel er auf, dass er ein anderes Tribal auf der Wange hatte (mehrere rote Halbkreise). Am liebsten hätte sie ja etwas aufmunterndes gesagt, doch fiel ihr absolut nichts brauchbares ein.  
Sie schaute zu ihm auf und erkannte selbst im Dunkeln seine braunen Augen mit denen er sie anvisierte.  
"Willst du nicht mit uns mitkommen?" fragte sie leise, doch im nächsten Augenblick wünschte sich ihn nie gefragt zu haben. Wie klang das denn? Ben kommst du bitte mit ich mag dich so gern...  
"Ja" antwortete er prompt "aber natürlich nur wenn Lara einverstanden ist" warf er noch nach, nicht, dass es klingt als hätte er darauf gewartet.  
Carisma nickte "Ich glaube nicht, dass sie was dagegen haben wird, sonst hätte sie dich ja gar nicht erst mitgebracht, wenn sie dich nicht mag"  
Wiederum Stille. Ben blickte auf das mehr hinaus, während sich bei Carisma langsam die Müdigkeit bemerkbar machte.  
Ohne, dass sie es noch richtig mitbekam war sie auch schon eingeschlafen und hatte ihren Kopf an Bens Schulter gelehnt.  
~  
Hm? Was war das denn?  
Ben spürte ein Gewicht auf seiner Schulter lasten und schaute hinunter. Er grinste breit als er bemerkte was da an seiner Schulter lehnte.  
Es war Carisma, die eingeschlummert war.  
Was war jetzt wohl das Beste was er machen konnte?  
Er könnte ja mal versuchen sie zurück zu tragen, so schwer sah Carisma ja nicht aus. Langsam hob er sie hoch und zu seiner Überraschung war Carisma ein richtiges Fliegengewicht. Sein Tragstil war zwar nicht der beste, doch schafften sie es tatsächlich bis zurück in ihr Lager und Carisma konnte die Nacht auf der Decke verbringen.  
Ben setzte sich etwas abseits an einen Felsen und überlegte was sie wohl noch alles erwarten würde bis er schließlich auch einschlief.


	10. Squizzel City

Squizzelworld **Squizzel City**

Jemand rüttelte an Carismas Schulter.  
"Carisma, aufstehen... Hallo?" Sie öffnete einen Spalt breit die Augen und blinzelte ihrer Freundin, die über ihr stand, entgegen.  
"Was ist denn?" fragte sie schlaftrunken.  
"Wir wollten jetzt eigentlich aufbrechen..."  
"Ich aber nicht" sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite, doch da stand auch schon jemand.  
"Na gut ich meine wir können dich auch hier lassen..." sagte Ben.  
"Äh... nein... nein nein, bin ja schon wach" Carisma setzte sich auf.  
"Mann, mann, mann ihr könnt einem aber auch alles verderben" sagte Carisma vorwurfsvoll.  
"Dazu sind wir doch da" grinste Lara sie an. 

Schnell hatte auch Carisma gefrühstückt und sie machten sich auf den Weg. Wohin, das wussten sie nicht direkt.  
Lange waren sie schon so unterwegs, immer Ausschau haltend ob nicht vielleicht doch eines der Dächer eines Vorortes in Sicht kommen würde.  
Dann, es muss wohl kurz nach Mittag gewesen sein, war Ben der Meinung etwas gesehen zu haben (mehrere Dächer seiner Aussage nach).  
"Musst du dir eingebildet haben..." sagte Carisma, die am Rand der Straße stand und sich suchend umschaute.  
"Nein, wenn ich es doch sage. Da waren wirklich Dächer!"  
"Ja, klar und Kühe können fliegen..." gab sie spöttelnd zurück.  
"Ähm... Cari?!" mischte sich Lara ein.  
"Ja?"  
"Ich sehe da auch Dächer und zwar mehrere, sogar recht viele um genau zu sein"  
"Sagt mal habt ihr jetzt beide Hallos?! Hier sind weit und breit keine Häuser, geschweige denn eine Stadt"  
"Dann schau mal dort runter..." Lara deutete mit dem Finger mitten in die Landschaft zu ihren Füßen. Carisma trat einige Schritte vor um einen zaghaften Blick, hinunter ins Tal zu werfen (die Gute hat Höhenangst, sollte man vielleicht dazu sagen).  
"Oh... ähm..." Cari bekam rote Ohren.  
"Na gut" sie räusperte sich und blickte in den Talkessel hinab. Zu ihren Füßen erstreckte sich eine Stadt mit den Ausmaßen einer Kleinstadt.  
Von weitem konnte sie nichts Besonderes entdecken (weder zum positiven noch zum negativen Sinne).  
"Die wird sich perfekt eignen juchzte Lara.  
Als sich Carisma wieder zu ihren Freunden, grinsten diese sie überlegen an.  
"Ich hoffe du glaubst uns jetzt" sagte Ben.  
"Jaja" sie verdrehte die Augen "Ich sehe schon: ihr seid allwissend"  
"Endlich hast du es eingesehen" warf Lara ein.  
"also wollen wir jetzt dort runter gehen oder hier Wurzeln schlagen?" fragte Ben, den es kaum noch auf dem Fleck zu halten schien.  
"Okay! Lara?"  
"Cari?" Sie verbeugten sich voreinander und giggelten los als sie wieder aufsahen.  
"Könnten wir jetzt vielleicht losgehen?" fragte Ben ungeduldig.  
"Wir kommen ja schon" antwortete ihm Carisma die sich bei Lara eingehänkelt hatte.  
Gemeinsam trabten sie die Straße entlang, hinunter ins Tal. Einige Minuten später waren sie auch schon an den ersten Häusern der Stadt vorbei gekommen und steuerten auf das Stadtzentrum zu.


	11. Ein Unterschlupf

Squizzelworld **Ein Unterschlupf**

Die Squizzies und Ben liefen die Straßen immer weiter in Richtung Stadtkern entlang und musterten ihre Umgebung. Die Stadt schien noch weitgehend unberührt von anderen Tribes. Keine Graffiti, keine brennenden Mülltonnen... es schien fast so las hätte es nie diesen verheerenden Virus gegeben.  
Doch nur fast, denn die Straßen der Stadt waren verlassen, so als ob kein Leben in dieser Stadt existiere nicht einmal der Wind wagte es durch die Straßen zu fegen.  
"Irgendwie ist es unheimlich hier" sagte Lara ängstlich.  
"Ach Quatsch! Das bildest du dir nur ein" gab Ben zurück, dem die Stadt zu gefallen schien.  
"Es ist doch herrlich hier, kein Chaos wie in der Großstadt... man muss sich nicht vor anderen Tribes verbergen" er genoss diese Situation sichtlich. Die letzten Monate hatte er in der ständigen Angst gelebt von einem Tribe aufgegriffen zu werden (die nicht davor zurückschreckten Menschen etwas anzutun).  
"Woher willst du wissen, dass hier keine anderen Tribes sind?" fragte Carisma, die Bens Zuversicht nicht teilen konnte.  
"Sagen wir: ich hab das einfach im Gefühl..."  
"Ahja..." gab Carisma nicht weniger zuversichtlicher zurück. 

Sie folgten den Straßenschildern, durch mehrere Wohnsiedlungen, ins Stadtzentrum. Nach etlichen Minuten erreichten sie einen großen Platz der früher vermutlich als Markt gedient haben musste. Rund um die 3 herrschte eine fast drückende Stille.  
Während Lara skeptisch die Umgebung musterte schaute Carisma sich zu Ben um.  
"Und nun?"  
"Suchen wir uns einen Schlafplatz" erwiderte er ihr prompt.  
"Ich habe aber keine Lust in einem Haus zu schlafen wo womöglich im Nebenzimmer die Überreste des Vorbewohners liegen" ihr lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, als sie an ihr Erlebnis in der Wohnung der Schweinebratens dachte.  
"Wer sagt, dass wir in einem Haus schlafen?"  
Carisma zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Ach, nein? Und wo meinst du könnten wir schlafen?"  
"Na ja dort drüben ist ein Einkaufszentrum. Ich meine... da sind bis zuletzt keine Menschen mehr drin gewesen und wir könnten uns drei Nachtlager herrichten"  
Carisma überlegte kurz und stimmte seinem Vorschlag zu.  
"Okay und du meinst wir sollen, dann dort wohnen bleiben?"  
"Na ja... es ist ganz praktisch, weil man dort alles hat was man so braucht"  
"Hm... na gut. Man sollte es auf einen Test ankommen lassen" erklärte Lara.  
Sie gingen in die Mall und bauten sich, in verschiedenen Läden, ihre Lager. Ihre Küche legten sie in ein ehemaliges chinesisches Restaurant, deren Küche sie vorher gründlich von allen organischen Überresten gereinigt hatten ("Üäh... was ist das?" ~ "Könnte mal ein Kohlsalat gewesen sein..." ~ "Na ja also für mich sieht das eher wie Käse aus").  
Carisma lehnte an der Bartheke und bestaunte das Ergebnis ihrer Aufräumaktion.  
"Sieht gleich wieder wohnlicher aus" befand sie.  
"Hm..." Lara hatte sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und ihren Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt "Ich glaube ich gehe ins Bett" gähnte sie.  
"Tu das" sagte Ben erschöpft lächelnd.  
Lara verschwand aus dem Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Bett in einem Schreibwarenladen.  
Carisma schlenderte gedankenverloren an der Bar entlang und wischte hier und da noch ein Staubkorn ab.  
"Cari?"  
"Ja?" sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch.  
Ben stand direkt vor ihr (und sie hatte das natürlich mal wieder nicht mitbekommen). Sie schaute geradewegs in seine Augen (...sie sind gleich groß...).  
"Ich wollte noch mal mit dir reden" sagte Ben ernst und setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker.  
"Worum geht's?"  
"Ich... ich wollte sagen... ich meine..." da hatte er doch tatsächlich den Faden verloren. Wieso musste er immer so nervös werden in ihrer Gegenwart?!  
"Ich habe heute mit Lara geredet..." begann er "... sie ist der Meinung, dass ich eurem Tribe beitreten soll" leierte er den vorher zurechtgelegten Text herunter.  
"Gut" Caris Augen strahlten "also bist du jetzt einer von uns?"  
"Ja, kann man sagen..."  
"Das ist toll!" freute sie sich.  
"Wenn du meinst..." Ben grinste breit.  
"Ja, meine ich" Carisma nickte eifrig "Tut mir Leid, wenn ich das Gespräch jetzt unterbrechen muss, aber... (sie gähnte) ... ich werde Laras Vorbild folgen und in mein Bett gehen" sie lächelte und schaute ihn aus verschlafenen Augen an.  
"Du bist eine Schlafmütze! Weißt du das?" rief er ihr hinterher, als sie das Restaurant verließ.  
Kurz vor der Tür drehte sie sich noch mal um und sagte grinsend "Ich weiß! Gute Nacht, bin dann weg" und schon war sie um die Ecke verschwunden.  
Ben blieb noch ein wenig an der Bar sitzen, doch machte er sich auch bald auf den Weg ins 'Computerreperaturzentrum'.


	12. Guten Morgen

Squizzelworld **Guten Morgen!**

Ticktack ticktack...  
War es Einbildung oder tickte da wirklich ein Wecker? Carisma drehte sich verschlafen im Bett um. Nein, also... sie musste wohl schon Tagträumen. Erneut schloß sie ihre Augen und versuchte sich wieder in ihren Traum hineinzudenken, als eine schrille Klingelmelodie ihr endgültig die Ruhe raubte.  
Erschrocken saß sie kerzengerade im Bett. Das musste wohl ein dummer Scherz sein. Wütend stand sie auf und zog sich, unter Begleitung des nervtötenden Geläutes, rasch an.  
Danach suchte sie ihr gesamtes Zimmer nach der Quelle des Lärmes (der wohl ganz entfernt an 'Freude schöner Götterfunken' erinnern musste) ab. Bald wurde sie in einem der Wandregale fündig.  
Unschuldig quietschte eine kleine Kuh-Eieruhr ihre schrille Melodie. Neben der Uhr lag ein kleiner Zettel auf dem in kritteliger Kleinschrift eine Einladung zum Frühstück stand.  
Carisma fand das ganze natürlich sehr lustig, doch wo sie einmal angezogen war konnte sie doch auch gleich frühstücken gehen. 

Einige Minuten später trudelte sie in der Küche ein und fand dort einen nicht minder verschlafen dreinblickenden Ben vor.  
"Morgen" sagte sie, sich ein breites grinsen nicht verkneifen könnend, denn vor Ben auf dem Tisch stand ein weiterer Eierwecker in Form eines Huhnes.  
"Morgen" brummelte er zurück, scheinbar immer noch mit dem Schlaf ringend.  
Sie ließ sich auf einen anderen Stuhl an den Tisch fallen und fragte sich wo denn nun eigentlich ihr Frühstück stecken mochte, als die Tür zur Küche aufgestoßen wurde und Lara drei übermäßig mit Pfannkuchen beladene Teller hereinbalancierte.  
Carisma konnte kaum zwar dieser Wackelpartie zuschauen, doch gab es wider erwarten kein Tellergeklirr und auch die Pfannkuchen waren noch alle vorhanden als Lara den Teller auf ihren Platz stellte.  
Ben und Cari konnten es natürlich kaum abwarten endlich etwas zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen, doch Lara hielt sie auf.  
"Ihr wisst doch hoffentlich warum ich das gemacht habe?" fragte sie.  
"Um uns ein leckeres Frühstück zu machen?" warf Ben ein der schon am schneiden seiner Pfannkuchen war.  
"Na ja fast, also ich habe das gemacht, weil wir ein neues Mitglied haben"  
"Achso... na ja das hab ich mir gleich gedacht..." gab Ben zurück, der inzwischen bereits das erste Stück angespiesst hatte.  
"Ja... öhm... guten würde ich mal sagen..." mischte sich Carisma ein und stopfte sich eine Gabel voll in den Mund. Ben tat es ihr darauf hin gleich und die Hauptaufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf die Pfannkuchen. Lara schien zuerst noch ein wenig trotzig, weil sie unterbrochen wurde, doch bekam auch sie sich spätestens wieder ein, als Carisma und Ben ihre Kochkünste in den höchsten Tönen lobten.


	13. Den Kürzeren gezogen

Squizzelworld **Den Kürzeren gezogen...**

Nach einer eher ereignislosen Woche in der Mall, saß der Tribe gemeinsam in der Küche. Ihre Essensvorräte neigten sich allmählich dem Ende und eine gereizte Stimmung machte sich, wohl aufgrund der knurrenden Mägen, breit.  
Lara trommelte eher unbewusst mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch herum, Ben, dem die eingeschränkte Nahrungsaufnahme ziemlich zuzusetzen schien und derzeitig scheinbar Kopfschmerzen hatte, fechtete in seinem Unterbewusstsein einen Kampf, gegen den Drang sich mit Lara anzulegen, aus.  
Weitere fünf Minuten vergingen uns Bens Geduld schwand zusehends...  
"Lara!"  
"Ja?"  
"Könntest du so freundlich sein und damit aufhören?" fragte er genervt.  
"Mit was denn? Achso..." Lara, die unbewusst auf dem Tisch herum getrommelt hatte, zog ihre Hand zurück.  
Ruhe...  
Carisma erhob sich ruckartig von ihrem Stuhl und ergriff das Wort.  
Sie steckte ihren Kopf in den Vorratsschrank und suchte scheinbar nach etwas.  
"Wir sollten uns wirklich langsam darüber Gedanken machen wer demnächst Essen besorgt" tönte ihre Stimme aus dem Inneren des Schrankes.  
"Hm..." kam Laras Zustimmung.  
"Also... will jemand freiwillig?!" fragte Carisma um die Schranktür herumschauend.  
Stille...  
"Ähm... jaaa okay dann machen wir das nach dem Zufallsprinzip" sie kramte drei Strohhalme aus einer der Schubladen und schnitt den einen ein Stück kürzer.  
"Wer will zuerst?"  
"Ich!" sagten Lara und Ben wie aus einem Mund.  
"Oh... na gut sagen wir mal 'Ladys First'" Cari hielt Lara die Strohhalme hin.  
Unter den gespannten Blicken von Carisma und Ben zog Lara ihren Strohhalm heraus, danach zog auch Ben einen aus Carismas Hand. Lara und Ben verglichen und stellten erleichtert fest, dass ihre Halme gleich lang waren.  
Carisma öffnete ihre Hand und betrachtete den letzten noch übrig gebliebenen Strohhalm.  
"Okay..." sagte sie "dann wäre das ja geklärt" und stürmte aus der Küche. Sie wollte die Sache so schnell wie möglich hinter sich haben.  
In ihrem Zimmer kramte sie ihren Bagpack heraus und stopfte einige Gegenstände, die ihr nützlich erschienen, hinein. 

"Ich geh dann mal" Carisma lehnte im Eingang zur Küche.  
"Wie? Meinst du jetzt? Sofort?" fragte Lara.  
"Hm... ich will es hinter mir haben"  
"Wenn du meinst..." Lara wandte sich wieder dem Aufwasch zu. Carisma zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch, ein wenig mehr Sorgen von Seiten Laras hatte sie sich schon erhofft.  
Carisma wandte sich ab und ging durch die Ladenstraße auf den Ausgang zu. Sie stieß die Glastür auf und trat in das helle Sonnenlicht hinaus.  
Ein frischer Wind strich über die Blätter der zwei Linden vorm Eingang und Carisma zog sich die Ärmel ihres Pullovers so weit es ging über die Hände.  
Nirgends war etwas ungewöhnliches zu erkennen und sie setzte sich in Bewegung.


	14. Shoppingabenteuer

Shoppingabenteuer

Die Straßen waren genauso verlassen wie bei ihrer Ankunft, nichts, absolut nichts hatte sich seitdem verändert, doch trotzdem war Carisma nervös, jeden Moment darauf vorbereitet das Weite zu suchen. Schließlich lag alle ihr Glück in der Flucht, denn verteidigen würde sie sich nicht wirklich können. In einer Nebengasse bewegte sich etwas. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und starrte ins Halbdunkel der Gasse. Sie hielt die Luft an, konnte es wirklich sein, dass hier jemand (oder etwas) war? Erleichtert atmete sie auf als sie erkannte, dass der gefährliche Angreifer eine Katze gewesen war. Lediglich eine harmlose getigerte Katze... ihr Puls verlangsamte sich allmählich wieder und sie schaute der Katze nach wie sie sich verflüchtigte. Plötzlich packte sie eine Hand an der Schulter. Vor Schreck setzte ihr Herz einen Schlag lang aus. Carisma wirbelte herum und blickte ihrem Angreifer an.  
"Ben" japste sie "willst du mich noch mal umbringen?!"  
"Äh-"  
"Okay, spar dir die Antwort. Sag mir lieber was du hier machst"  
"Na ja, ich saß in der Mall und hatte nichts weiter zu tun, da kam Lara rein und hat gemeint, dass du schon losgegangen wärst"  
"und weil ich allein keine Chance hier draußen hab bist du mir nachgekommen?!"  
"Ähm, ja so ungefähr…"  
"Na danke..."  
"Bitte bitte!"  
"Dann komm jetzt aber auch! Ich wollte heute auch wieder in die Mall zurück" drängelte sie.  
"Jaja, ich komme ja schon" Carisma hätte für ihren kleinen ‚Einkaufsbummel' sicher nur die Hälfte der Zeit gebraucht, wenn sie nicht immer hätte auf Ben warten müssen, der ihr Eile überhaupt nicht verstehen konnte.  
"Kommst du vielleicht mal?"  
"Ja, aber jetzt beruhig dich erstmal. Wir haben soviel Zeit wie wir wollen"  
"Ich bin ruhig! Total ruhig! Sieht man doch..." meinte Carisma die inzwischen in einem Abstand von 20 Metern vor Ben lief.  
"Hm... wenn du meinst..." Carisma bog um eine Ecke und war aus Bens Blickfeld verschwunden. Er hoffte, dass er sie nicht etwa verlieren würde, denn vielleicht waren hier doch irgendwelche anderen Tribes?! Nein! Sagte er entschlossen zu sich selbst, er würde sich nicht selbst verrückt machen wie Lara und Cari. Soweit kommt es wohl noch... Nun bog auch er um die Ecke und fand zu seiner Erleichterung Carisma vor einem großen Gebäude stehend vor.  
"Arkaden" las sie von dem Schild über dem Eingang ab. Sie schaute Ben an.  
"Meinst du wir können darein gehen?"  
"Klar, wo soll das Problem liegen?"  
"Na ich weiß nich, wenn da nun auch wer wohnt..." gab Carisma zu bedenken, doch Ben war schon zum Eingang gegangen und die Tür geöffnet. Von innen sah diese Mall fast genauso aus wie die in der sie wohnten. Sie teilten sich auf, Carisma sollte den oberen und Ben den unteren Teil übernehmen. Okay, Ben schien recht gehabt zu haben. Carisma sah nirgendwo auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis darauf, dass sich vor kurzen noch Menschen hier aufgehalten hatten. Beruhigt schlenderte sie oben entlang und ließ ihren Blick auch in so manches Klamottengeschäft schweben. So bog in einen Discounter ein und füllte ihren Rucksack mit Konservendosen (Tomatensuppe, Hühnersuppe, Gemüsesuppe, Nudelsuppe, Nudeln in Tomatensoße), Würstchengläsern und eingeschweißten Käse- bzw. Wurstsorten. Sie suchte auch nach Mineralwasser, doch war keines mehr zu finden. Sie warf einen Blick über das Geländer und sah, dass noch nicht fertig war, weil er nicht am vereinbarten Treffpunkt, einem Brunnen in der Mitte der Mall, wartete. Na ja, wenn er noch nicht da ist... Carisma wandte sich wieder der Boutique gegenüber zu. Es war schon recht verlockend was sie da in der Auslage sah... Sie vergewisserte sich, dass Ben noch beschäftigt war und schlich hinüber in das Geschäft. Hier war sie in ihrem Element, shoppen war schon immer eine ihrer Schwächen gewesen und jetzt musste sie nicht mal was dafür bezahlen. Sie lief um die Regale herum und suchte sich einige schöne Stücke heraus. Schnell huschte sie in die Umkleide und zog sich um. Sie kam wieder heraus und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sie starrte fassungslos auf die Spiegelung... sie wandte sich um und konnte gerade noch jemanden mit kurzen blonden Haaren erkennen. Eine Schrecksekunde lang hielt sie inne, doch dann besann sie sich, schnappte ihren Rucksack und rannte ins Erdgeschoss hinunter. Ben war immer noch nicht da. Wo blieb der nur wenn man ihn mal brauchte?! Sie setzte sich offensichtlich neben den Brunnen und hoffte, dass Ben bald auftauchen würde, doch anstelle von Ben tauchte die Person, die Carisma vorhin im Spiegel gesehen hatte, auf. Sie sprang auf. Der Fremde dachte scheinbar sie wäre allein, denn er machte keine Anstalten sich zu verbergen. Langsam kam er die Treppe herunter geschritten. Mit einer Miene wie als wäre er der König der Welt blieb er am Fuß der Treppe stehen und schaute Carisma forschend an.  
"Was suchst du hier?" fragte er.  
"Ich ähm... habe... was Essbares gesucht"  
"In meiner Mall?!" er kam näher.  
"Steht dein Name an der Tür?!"  
"Nein, aber das weiß jeder der gesunden Menschenverstand hat"  
"Ach bist du so unerträglich?!" Cari's Streitlust war geweckt.  
"Hahaha" lachte er gekünstelt "sehr witzig. Ein richtiger Scherzkeks bist du" Carisma schaute ihn aus funkelnden Augen heraus an, er stand jetzt direkt vor ihr. Sie wollte an ihm vorbei gehen, doch er stellte sich ihr in den Weg.  
"Gib mir meine Sachen wieder" forderte der Fremde sie auf.  
"Nein"  
"Gib her!" knurrte er.  
"Wieso?"  
"Weil sie mir gehören"  
"Steht aber nicht dein Name drauf" entgegnete Carisma.  
"Gib es einfach her!" Er versuchte nach ihrem Rucksack zu greifen, doch eine Hand die seinen Arm packte hinderte ihn daran.  
"Lass die Finger von ihr" hörte Cari Bens Stimme sagen.  
"Sie hat meine Vorräte geklaut" fauchte der Fremde Ben an. Ben stellte sich vor Carisma, die inzwischen fand, dass er manchmal sogar im richtigen Moment auftauchte.  
"Du hast noch genug, wir haben nur das nötigste genommen" sagte Ben in seinem gewohnt gelassenen Ton.  
"Das Nötigste ist zu viel, Ben" tobte er wütend. Hatte dieser Kerl da grade Ben beim Namen genannt oder war es Einbildung gewesen? Carisma schaut fragend zwischen den beiden hin und her. Was hatte der da mit Ben zu tun? Noch bevor sie fragen konnte schob Ben sie zum Ausgang, der Fremde blieb mit wutverzerrter Miene am Brunnen stehen. Die Tür schloß sich und die zwei Squizzies machten sich schleunigst auf den Heimweg.   
Also gab es in der für verlassen geglaubten Stadt doch noch andere Menschen, wenn nicht sogar andere Tribes. Was wenn jemand sie aufgreifen würde? Carisma mochte garnicht dran denken und eilte neben Ben her.


	15. Zurück in der Mall

Zurück in der Mall

"Da seid ihr ja wieder" stellte Lara erleichtert fest "und was ihr alles mitgebracht habt" setzte sie nach einem Blick in die 2 prall gefüllten Rucksäcke hinzu. Sie baute den Inhalt der Rucksäcke auf der Küchentheke auf und verstaute sie im Schrank, danach wandte sie sich zu Ben und Carisma, die bisher geschwiegen hatten, um.  
"Was ist euch denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen? Habt ihr einen Geist gesehen oder sowas in der Art?!"  
"Schlimmer..." antwortete Carisma.  
"Wie ‚schlimmer'? Was ist denn passiert?"  
"Wir... wir..." setzte Cari an.  
"...sind nicht allein" führte Ben ihren Gedanken fort.  
"Ihr meint ihr habt..." Ben und Carisma nickten. Lara ließ eine Tomatensuppendose fallen.  
"Das... das ist nicht euer Ernst!" Lara war geschockt.  
"Leider ist es kein Scherz, Lara. Cari und ich haben wirklich jemanden gesehen" Jemanden ist gut, denn der besagte ‚jemand' kannte deinen Namen Ben, dachte Cari bei sich. Lara wandte sich ab und räumte weiter im Schrank herum, während Ben sich in sein Zimmer verkrümelte. Niemand sagte ein Wort, nur das Klappern der Konservendose unterbrach die Stille.  
"Glaubst du er war gefährlich?" fragte Lara plötzlich.  
"Weiß nicht..." Cari zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Wie du weißt es nicht?"  
"Na ja ich habe mich eben mit ihm rumgestritten und dann kam Ben und daraufhin sind wir auch gleich gegangen. Da war keine Prügelei oder sowas in der Art"  
"Hmmm..." Lara räumte weiter. Carisma saß am Tisch und drehte ihr Wasserglas in der Hand.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich mein' er war allein und wir sind zu dritt" sagte sie weniger optimistisch als es eigentlich klingen sollte.  
"Du hast sicher recht, aber wenn der da nicht der Einzige gewesen ist..." gab Lara zu bedenken. Carisma zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Wozu haben wir denn Ben?" versuchte sie die Stimmung auf zu lockern. Beide mussten lachen, denn Ben war nun wirklich nicht der furchteinflösende Charakter den man sich normalerweise unter einem Beschützer vorstellte. Danach wechselten sie das Thema und beschlossen Nudeln in Tomatensoße zu kochen.


	16. Ein mehr oder weniger großes Missverstän...

Ein mehr oder weniger großes Missverständnis

Kurze Zeit später waren sie auch schon fertig (na ja, Dosennudeln brauchen eben nicht so lange...) und Carisma machte sich auf den Weg um Ben zum Essen zu holen.  
~  
Ben lag auf seinem Bett und starrte die blaue Decke des Zimmers an. Nie hätte er erwartet, dass... seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als es klopfte.  
"Ja?" sagte er und hob den Kopf an um einen besseren Blick auf die Tür zu bekommen. Carisma trat zur Tür herein.  
"Hi... ich ähm..." begann sie. _Oh bitte lass sie nicht fragen_, hoffte Ben. "...wollte fragen..." _bitte nicht!_ "...ob du nicht mit zum Essen kommen willst!?" Er ließ den Kopf zurück in sein Kissen sinken. _Zum Glück! Er hatte schon gedacht sie würde ihn nach J fragen, aber selbst wenn sie es getan hätte würde er ihr nie von ihm erzählen. Es war einfach... ja genau es war einfach seine Sache_, sagte er zu sich selbst.  
"Alles in Ordnung?" sie kam zu ihm herüber.  
"Was? Ja.... jaja alles in Ordnung. Ich hab nur ein wenig nachgedacht..."  
"Das sieht bei dir so aus?! Bitte hör auf damit!" sagte sie ironisch.  
"Na jetzt hör mal! Du schaust auch nicht sehr intelligent aus wenn du über was nachgrübelst. Fass dir erstmal an die eigene Nase bevor du dich über andere aufregst" das konnte er natürlich nicht auf sich ruhen lassen, während er sich noch über Carisma aufregte hatte sie sich auf die Bettkante gesetzt.  
~  
Er schaute sie von unten herauf an, scheinbar schien sie sich gerade einen Satz zurecht zulegen, vielleicht wollte sie doch fragen? Er blinzelte.  
"Ich... wollte noch..." setzte sie erneut in ernsterem Ton an "wollte..." sie verstrickte sich allmählich in ihrem eigenen Satz "ähm..." ihr Wangen bekamen einen zartrosa Hauch.  
"Ja?" er setzte sich im Bett auf und musterte Carisma. Sie blickte auf und schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Ben lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, wie immer wenn er in diese Augen blickte. Es kam ihm fast so vor als ob sie aus Eis beständen, so klar und schimmernd... Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Lara stapfte herein.  
"Kommt ihr vielleicht mal?! Das Essen wird schon kalt" sagte sie mit in die Seiten gestemmten Armen. Carisma und Ben starrten erschrocken zur Tür.  
"Oh ähm... ich wollte euch nicht bei irgendwas stören" sie drehte sich um und stürmte aus der Tür.  
"Lara..." Cari starrte ihr hinterher. Sie wollte aufstehen, doch Ben hielt sie am Arm fest.  
"Was ist?" sie schaute ihn verwirrt an.  
"Lass sie!" versuchte er die aufgewühlte Carisma zu beruhigen.  
"Nein! Sie ist meine Freundin und sie soll nicht denken, dass ich..." sie verstummte jäh.  
"Was?"  
"Ach egal! Ich muss zu ihr!" doch Ben lockerte seinen Griff kein Stück.  
"Cari... hör mir doch jetzt mal bitte zu..."  
"Nein!" fauchte sie ihn an "und für dich immer noch Carisma" mit einem kräftigen Ruck riss sie sich los und stürmte ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer. 

Währenddessen hatte sich Lara auf das Dach der Mall zurückgezogen. Da saß sie nun wie ein kleines Häufchen Elend und starrte in den, inzwischen dunkelblauen, Himmel. Die Tür öffnete sich quietschend und Carisma trat in den Lichtschimmer des Mondes. Oh nein nicht auch noch die, dachte Lara bei sich.  
"Lara?" fragte Carisma vorsichtig.  
"Was?" antwortete ihr Lara barsch, ein aufkommendes Schluchzen unterdrückend.  
"Ich wollte mit dir reden..."  
"Über was denn?"  
"Über das was eben vorgefallen ist"  
"Es gibt nichts zu reden" damit war das Gespräch für Lara klar beendet.  
"Oh doch! Ich weiß ja nicht was du glaubst was wir dort gemacht haben..."  
"... ach? war das nicht offensichtlich?!" fiel Lara ihr ins Wort.  
"Sag mal was denkst du eigentlich von mir?!" Ben hörte ihren Streit durch die geschlossene Eisentür, die zum Dach führt, hindurch. Er blieb stehen und lauschte...  
"Du meinst ich und Ben wir hätten..." Carisma lachte laut auf.  
"Allen Anschein nach wart ihr ja gerade dabei als ich dazu kam..." gab Lara zurück.  
"Ich glaube hier ist jemand eifersüchtig, aber wenn es dich beruhigt: es ist absolut nichts zwischen uns"  
"Ich und eifersüchtig du spinnst wohl!?! Macht doch was ihr wollt und wenn zwischen euch nichts läuft, dann sag mir mal was du dir drunter vorstelltst"  
"Er interessiert mich nicht die Bohne, Lara!"  
So war das also... er interessierte sie also nicht die Bohne. Okay, sagte Ben zu sich selbst, dann bist du für mich ab jetzt auch Luft. Der letzte Satz von Carisma klang ihm noch lange in den Ohren, während er die Treppe wieder hinunter stieg. Carisma schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Was dachte Lara nur von ihr?! Das war so... so..., bei genauerem Nachdenken war es vielleicht doch nicht so abwegig, doch im Moment hatte sie wirklich andere Probleme als Ben.  
"Okay, wenn du meinst" Carisma wandte sich um und verließ das Dach.


	17. PreTribe I

~PreTribe~

7:35 Uhr Freitag Morgen, die Eingangstür wurde aufgerissen und J stürmte herein. Er sprang die Treppen empor und hezte den 2. Korridor entlang. Zimmer 21, 22, 23... er stoppte schlitternd und stieß mit jemanden zusammen.  
"Morgen J"  
"Oh... Hi Ben" wie jeden Morgen kam Ben zu spät, inzwischen kümmerte sich schon kein Lehrer mehr darum, denn man hatte sich daran gewöhnt.  
"Kommst du eigentlich auch irgendwann mal pünktlich?!"  
"Warum sollte ich?" Ben grinste.  
"Gute Frage..." J ging zur Tür und wollte gerade klopfen, doch Ben hielt ihn zurück.  
"Ist noch was?"  
"Pass auf, wenn du schnell bist dann muss die alte Schachtel (= Geografielehrerin *gg*) nicht merken, dass du zu spät kommst" J schaute ihn skeptisch an. "Na ja ich meine, vielleicht könnte ich weniger unauffällig wie sonst rein kommen..."  
"Okay" sagte J langsam.  
"Wird schon klappen" Ben schaute optimistisch. Er ging zur Tür und riss sie sperrangelweit auf, trat hinein und rief ein gut gelauntes ‚Guten Morgen' in die Runde, die sich ursprünglich gerade über Rossbreiten und Hochdruckgebiete unterhalten hatten. Alle Köpfe der Klasse wandten sich zu ihm um. J war inzwischen hereingeschlichen und duckte sich hinter der letzten Sitzreihe (er selbst saß in der vorletzten...). Ein Schüler aus der letzten Reihe erhob sich um die Tür zuzumachen, das war die Gelegenheit auf die J gewartet hatte. Er drückte sich unter der Bank durch und erreichte seinen Platz. Ben hingegen stand immer noch in der Mitte des Gangs.  
"Woran liegt es denn heute?" hakte die Geografielehrerin, Fr.Dregen, nach.  
"An der Katze" – "Nein, der Wecker war kaputt" – "Der Bus kam sicher zu spät" wurden Zurufe aus der Klassen laut.  
"RUHE!" Fr.Dregen hatte heute offensichtlicher Weise schlechte Laune und der immer zuspät kommende Ben war wohl zu viel für ihre Nerven "Setzen sie sich hin" befahl sie ihm und deute auf einen Platz in der vordersten Reihe.  
"Aber Fr.Dregen..." setzte er an.  
"Kein ‚aber'! Das wird jetzt gemacht! Wenn sie sich nicht bald bessern kommen sie in Teufels Küche sag' ich ihnen..." Ben ließ sich auf einen Platz in der vorderen Reihe fallen, doch nicht ohne sich noch einmal zu versichern, dass J sicher seinen Platz erreicht hatte.  
"Nach dem wir jetzt auch unseren Zuspätkommer verarztet haben wenden wir uns nun wieder dem Klima über Amerika zu. Durch diesen Strom begünstigt (...)"


	18. Eindringlinge

**[Eindringlinge]**

Die Stimmung der nächsten Tage war gereizt und angespannt. Lara hatte sich zwar inzwischen beruhigt und redete wieder mit Carisma, doch wirklich verziehen hatte sie ihr das Vorgefallene nicht.  
Sie saßen in der Küche beisammen und schwiegen sich gegenseitig an. Lara vernahm ein seltsames Geräusch und lauschte. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie die Eingangstür aufgehen gehört hatte. Lara stand auf und ging hinaus an das Geländer um nach zu schauen.  
"Leute..." klang ihre Stimme tonlos in die Küche "...ich glaube wir bekommen Besuch" Ben und Carisma sprangen auf und liefen zu ihr um selbst zu schauen. Da standen doch tatsächlich 3 Fremde inmitten ihrer Mall. Als die Fremden sie erblickten kamen sie ein wenig näher.  
"Seid ihr Shawnees?" kam zuerst die Frage eines großen schwarzhaarigen Kerls.  
"Chazz! Das sind keine Shawnees!" zischte ihm das Mädchen, das bei ihnen war, zu.  
"Wer seid ihr?" warf Lara jetzt ein.  
"Wir... nun wir sind..." setzte das Mädchen erneut ein.  
"Ja, wir hören..." der Kommentar kam von Ben.  
"Also ich bin Kiera und das sind Chazz und Pace" stellte sie die anderen vor.  
"Wir meinten eher was für ein Tribe ihr seid..."  
"Also ähm... keiner..." stammelte Kiera.  
"Das sollen wir euch abkaufen?" fragte Ben misstrauisch.  
"Wieso frat ihr überhaupt wenn ihr es uns dann doch nicht glaubt?!" meldete sich der blauhaarige Junge, der ihnen als Pace vorgestellt wurde, zu Wort.  
"Und was wollt ihr hier?" fragte Lara weiter nach.  
"Etwas zu essen, einen Schlafplatz..." meldete sich Carisma, die bislang geschwiegen hatte zu Wort. Sie schlenderte das Obergeschoss entlang du stieg die Rolltreppe hinunter, geradewegs auf die Eindringlinge zu.  
"...vielleicht sich ja auch ein wenig durchfüttern lassen..." setzte sie fort, kurz inne haltend. Kiera schien mehr als nur entzürnt über diese Unterstellungen, doch sie hielt sich aus taktischen Gründen zurück. Carisma war inzwischen die letzten Stufen herunter gekommen und stand vor Kiera.  
"... oder ihr wartet nur ab um uns dann unsere Vorräte zu stehlen" zischte sie Kiera an.  
"Ich glaube mit dir geht deine Fantasie durch" spöttelte Kiera.  
"Achso? Ich glaube kaum, dass dich meine Fantasie etwas angehen dürfte" Carisma erhielt inzwischen Rückendeckung von Lara und Ben.  
"Das Unterstellungen!"  
"Achso... sind sie das?" Carisma begann um Kiera herum zu schleichen "Meinst du wir sollten euch einfach reinlassen und zusammen Napfkuchen backen? Sag mal wie naiv bist du?!" Die Eindringlinge waren für Carisma ein guter Vorwand ihr Wut auszulassen. Nach einer Weile wurde das Gespräch immer lauter und die Stimmen hallten an den Wänden der Mall mehrfach wieder. Die Nerven lagen blank, Ben versuchte Pace und Chazz in Zaum zu halten, während sich Kiera und Carisma gegenseitig beschimpften und die eher sensible Lara hatte sich zurück gezogen und wohnte dem Streit von weiten bei.  
"Zum letzten Mal! Wir wollen nichts von euren Vorräten, wir haben selber welche. Wir suchen nur nach einem sicheren Platz wo wir uns vor den Shawnees verstecken können" wiederholte Kiera schon zum x-ten mal.  
"Wer sind diese Shawnees? Müssen ja ganz schön böse Typen sein, wenn ihr vor denen weglauft"  
"Die Shawnees sind ein paar durchgeknallte Idioten, die sich zu einem Tribe zusammen geschlossen haben und die ganze Stadt terrorisieren!"  
"Seltsam von denen hab ich noch nie was gehört, die einzigen durchgeknallten Typen die ich bis jetzt hier gesehen habe wart ihr" sagte Carisma verächtlich. Ok, das war (verständlicherweise) zu viel für Kiera. Sie schubste Carisma, worauf diese arg ins stolpern kam.  
"Hey, was fällt dir ein?" auch Carisma wurde jetzt handgreiflich. Sie versetzte Kiera einen kräftigen Schlag in die Seite. Die anderen vier kamen hinzu um Kiera und Carisma von einander zu trennen, doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Ben konnte als erstes Carismas Arm greifen und zog sie zurück, Kiera nutzte das aus und ohrfeigte Carisma noch einmal mit voller Wucht. Jetzt packte auch Chazz zu und zog Kiera zu sich. Carisma, der Ben inzwischen beide Arme auf den Rücken hielt, versuchte sich loszureißen.  
"Lara du bleibst hier. Ich werde Carisma mal vor sich selbst in Sicherheit bringen" sagte Ben.  
"Okay" antwortete Lara kleinlaut, immer noch total erschrocken über Caris plötzlichen Wutausbruch. Ben schob Carisma von der Gruppe weg.


	19. Wut im Bauch

**[Wut im Bauch]**

"Ich bring' dich in mein Zimmer. Ich hab den Schlüssel davon, sonst weiß ich nicht wie ich dich weghalten kann" murmelte er ihr ins Ohr. Carisma interessierte das herzlich wenig, sie versuchte vergeblich die Füße in den Boden zu stemmen, doch Ben schaffte es sie immer weiter in Richtung seines Zimmers zu schieben.  
Er stieß die Tür auf und schob Carisma zu seinem Bett, dort angekommen befahl er ihr sich hinzusetzen. Sie hielt es für besser zu tun was er sagte und setzte sich hin. Ben, der ihr immer noch die Arme auf den Rücken hielt, setzte sich neben sie.  
"Ben!" sie sah ihn mit funkelten Augen an "laß mich zu ihr!"  
"Nein! Hör mal es bringt nichts, wenn du dich jetzt mit ihr herumprügelst" Carisma schaute trotzig an die Wand gegenüber. Scheinbar wollte es Ben nicht verstehen, man durfte niemanden mehr über den Weg trauen.  
"Wenn du mir versprichst nicht zurück zu laufen lass ich dich jetzt los, okay?" Carisma spürte wie er seinen Griff ein wenig lockerte. Sofort zog sie einen Arm nach vorn und sprang vom Bett auf. Ben wurde durch den Ruck nach vorn gezogen und lag, verzweifelt versuchend Carismas anderen Arm festzuhalten, schon fast auf dem Bett (ja, also so schwach iss die Gute nun auch wieder nich...). Carisma versuchte auch ihren zweiten Arm frei zu bekommen, doch sich irgendwie aus seinem Griff zu entwinden war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.  
"Laß-mich-los!" knirschte sie.  
"Nein" und nach einem kräftigen Ruck landte sie wieder auf dem Bett.  
"Du hörst mir jetzt mal zu!" setzte Ben erneut an, doch Carisma drehte sich weg. Sie wollte ihm garnicht erst zu hören, scheinbar hielt er sie für durchgeknallt. Sie hatte ja nicht mal angefangen es war diese doofe Kuh Kiera gewesen.  
~  
Nein, also Carisma benahm sich heute aber auch unausstehlich, doch er wollte es noch einmal versuchen sie zu beruhigen. Er musste sie nur irgendwie dazu bringen ihm zuzuhören! Er drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie ihn ansehen musste darauf hin setze er erneut an mit ihr zu reden.  
"Cari" lag ein leichtes flehen in seiner Stimme "bitte komm wieder zur Vernunft, ja?" Er schaute sie durchdringend an, doch ihre Augen hatten nicht das gewohnt schöne blau, sie waren erstarrt und kalt. Er erkannte, dass es jetzt wohl keinen Sinn mehr hatte mit ihr zu sprechen. Lara würde ihn auch brauchen er konnte sie ja nicht ewig mit den Fremden allein lassen.  
~  
Ben stand auf, nahm den Schlüssel vom Schreibtisch und ging zur Tür.  
"Ich mache das jetzt nicht gern, aber es wird das Beste" sagte er und schloß die Tür hinter sich ab.  
Oh, was bildete sich dieser Ben überhaupt ein? Erneut von Wut gepackt sprang Carisma auf und ging zur Tür. Sie versuchte ob sie nicht doch aufging, aber Ben hatte sie wirklich eingeschlossen! Sie schwor sich, dass er das büßen würde, irgendwann wenn er sich garnicht mehr daran erinnerte würde sie es ihm heim zahlen. Sie trat gegen die Tür und ging dann zum Spiegel in der Ecke um sich ihre rote Wange an zu schauen.  
~  
Ein Schlag drang an Bens Ohr. Carisma musste wohl gegen die Tür getreten haben... er schüttelte den Kopf. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Cari so die Beherrschung verlieren könnte, eigentlich hatte er sie als nett und aufgeschlossen eingestuft. So konnte man sich also in ihr täuschen. Wer weiß welche Seiten sie noch an den Tag legen wird, wenn man noch ein wenig wartet. Er kam zu der Stelle, wo er Lara und die anderen zurück gelassen hatte, doch dort war niemand mehr. Er schaute sich um. Dann vernahm er eine ihm wohl bekannte Stimme aus der Küche. Schnell stieg er die Treppe hinauf und blieb erstaunt in der Tür zur Küche stehen. Lara saß gemeinsam mit Kiera, Chazz und Pace am Tisch und schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren, als sie Ben erblickte stand sie auf und kam zu ihm herüber.  
"Wie geht es ihr?" murmelte sie.  
"Den Umständen entsprechend gut. Ich musste sie einschließen..."  
"Ben! Du kannst sie doch nicht ... einschließen" in ihrer Stimme schwang ein missbilligender Unterton.  
"Ich musste es tun Lara, glaub mir ich hätte die Sache auch gern anders gelöst"  
"Hm..." sie blickte auf den Boden.  
"Was hast du mit ihnen besprochen?" fragte er sie leise, einen Seitenblick auf Chazz, Kiera und Pace werfend.  
"Sie würden gern hier bleiben" sagte Lara langsam.  
"Nein" Ben schüttelte mit dem Kopf "nein, das... das geht nicht..."  
"Aber Ben... Pace hat sich am Bein verletzt, wenn wir sie jetzt da raus stecken und die Shawnees sie aufgreifen haben sie schlechte Karten" bettelte sie.  
"...und was meinst du wird Cari machen wenn sie das mit bekommt? Dann gibt es doch gleich die nächste Prügelei"  
"Sie wird es nicht mitbekommen"  
"Ist ja auch total unauffällig, wenn man 3 Leute in der Mall versteckt" sagte Ben ironisch.  
"Da muss sie sich eben zusammen reißen! Und wenn es nur für eine Nacht ist"  
"Hmmmm...."  
"Ben..." sie sah ihn noch einmal flehend an.  
"Okay... von mir aus, aber du siehst zu wie du sie von Carisma weghältst"  
"Danke" sie umarmte ihn, ließ daraufhin aber ruckartig wieder los und verkrümelte sich in die Küche. Drehten hier jetzt alle durch? Die eine will sich unbedingt raufen und die andere symphatisiert mit dem ‚Feind'. Konnte es noch schlimmer werden? Er wandte sich wieder um und ging zurück zu seinem Zimmer, schließlich sollte es keine Dauerlösung sein Carisma einzuschließen.  
Ben drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss um und öffnete die Tür.  
"Carisma?" er schaute sich im Zimmer um. Sie hatte sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl gesetzt und die Arme verschränkt.  
"Alles klar?" fragte er, doch Carisma ignorierte ihn und starrte auf den Schreibtisch.  
"Hey..." er kam näher und erkannte, dass sie etwas in der Hand hielt. Einen Papierfetzen oder ein... ein Foto. Er schluckte. Wortlos knüllte sie das Polaroid zusammen und starrte dabei auf einen Punkt geradeaus vor ihr.  
"Es ist nicht so wie du denkst..." begann er zu stammeln.  
"Daher wusste er also deinen Namen..." sagte sie tonlos.  
"Cari hör mir doch mal zu!"  
"Nein!" sie sprang auf und stellte sich vor ihn "Jetzt hörst du mir mal zu! Nicht genug, dass du mich daran hinderst dieser aufmüpfigen Kuh eine Abreibung zu geben, nein..." sie schüttelte den Kopf "... du versuchst nicht mal mir zu erklären was in den Arkaden vorgefallen ist mit dem angeblichen Fremden"  
"Was hätte es dir gebracht?"  
"Ich hätte gewusst woher er deinen Namen kennt, aber du hattest wohl Angst, dass deine Vergangenheit ans Licht kommt und darum wolltest du dich gleich aus dem Staub machen" sie blitze ihn zornfunkelnd an.  
"Jetzt mach aber mal halblang! Ich bin nicht der einzige der nicht von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt, denn von dir hat man zu dem Thema auch noch nichts gehört"  
"Ach du willst etwas aus meiner Vergangenheit wissen?! Dann will ich dir mal davon erzählen: mein Dad war Psychiater, kaum daheim und ständig beschäftigt. Er verbrachte mehr Zeit an seinem Laptop als mit seiner Familie. Ich habe ihn nicht sehr oft gesehen... und meine Mum war Anwältin, auch sie hatte nie Zeit für mich und war immer auf irgendwelchen Gerichtsverhandlungen unterwegs. Wegen ihr sind wir hier in diese verfluchte Gegend gezogen und wegen ihr bin ich jetzt hier. So jetzt weißt du es!" sie wandte sich ab, denn die Erinnerung an ihr früheres Leben schmerzte sehr. Sie starrte Ben wieder an, eine Träne rann ihr Wange hinunter.  
"Bist du jetzt zufrieden?" fragte sie wütend. Ben wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er nahm sie in den Arm und redete beruhigend auf sie ein. Seine Worte wurden nur manchmal von erstickten Schluchzern unterbrochen.  
"Ist schon gut, Cari. Ich hab es nicht so gemeint..." er tat sein bestes um sie zu beruhigen, doch über die Zeit schien sich ganz schön viel Frust bei ihr angestaut zu haben. Er manövrierte sie zum Bett und sie setzten sich hin. Carisma schaute ihn aus verheulten Augen an.  
"Pass auf..." sagte er zu ihr gewandt.  
"Hm?"  
"Du wartest kurz hier und ich hol' was zu trinken" in Wirklichkeit wollte er natürlich nur noch einmal mit Lara reden.  
"Okay..." Er stand auf und schob sich zur Tür hinaus (diesmal nicht abgeschlossen!). Carisma starrte ihm nach und warf das zusammengeknüllte Polaroidbild in die Ecke.


	20. Smalltalk

**[Smalltalk]**

Lara war gerade wieder in einen Schwatz mit Pace vertieft, als Ben erneut in der Küchentür erschien.  
"Lara?"  
"Ja?"  
"Kann ich nochmal mit dir sprechen?"  
"Klar! Schieß los..."  
"Nein ähm..." er schaute die 3 anderen an "ich meinte unter 4 Augen" Lara schaute ihn fragend an. Sie stand auf und verschwand mit ihm um die Ecke. Kiera beugte sich zu Chazz hinüber und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin sie sich vielsagend anschauten.  
"Carisma muss in ihr Zimmer, aber so lang die –" er nickte in Richtung Kiera, Pace und Chazz "noch da sind kann ich sie nicht hoch bringen"  
"Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Lara besorgt.  
"Ich wäre wohl nicht hier wenn ich es wüsste..."  
"Aber ich kann die 3 doch nicht einfach auf die Straße setzen! Ich meine... das ist Carisma. Sie hat halt ein wenig überreagiert, in einer Stunde ist wieder alles im Lot. Du wirst sehen..." Ben schaute Lara skeptisch an.  
"Wird schon wieder..." sagte Lara noch einmal und war wieder in die Küche verschwunden. Ehrlich gesagt hatte Ben Lara für vernünfitger und rücksichtsvoller gehalten, doch er lag wohl falsch. Er ging noch schnell in die Küche um 2 Gläser Wasser zu holen und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück in sein Zimmer. Er öffnete langsam die Tür und trat herein. Carisma hatte sich auf sein Bett gelegt und schien eingeschlafen zu sein. Leise schlich er durch den Raum und setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl. Richtig friedlich sah sie aus wenn sie da so lag, nicht als hätte sie sich noch vor einer Stunde mit Kiera geprügelt. Erst jetzt merkte Ben, dass auch er müde war und überlegte was er machen sollte.


	21. Ausrutscher

**[Ausrutscher]**

Okay, zugegebener Maßen war der Schreibtischstuhl nicht gerade als Schlafplatz geeignet, doch besser als auf dem kalten Boden zu schlafen war es allemal. Carisma war in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen, sie musste wohl etwas träumen. Schien kein sehr angenehmer Traum zu sein, dachte Ben bei sich, als er sie beobachtete. Vielleicht sollte er sie wecken... ja das wäre wohl das Beste. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und rüttelte leicht an ihrer Schulter. Carisma schlug erschrocken die Augen auf und starrte in der dunklen Umgebung umher.  
"Ben... was – wo bin ich?" fragte sie verwirrt.  
"Keine Angst du bist in meinem Zimmer..."  
"Wieso?" sie schien sich nicht mehr richtig erinnern zu können.  
"Du warst eingeschlafen, ich dachte es wäre das beste dich schlafen zu lassen, doch dann hattest du scheinbar einen Alptraum und darum hab ich dich geweckt..." sagte er leise. Sie setzte sich auf und schaute Ben mit großen Augen an.  
"Ich habe sie gesehen..." flüsterte sie und erneut lief eine Träne ihre Wange hinunter.  
"Wen denn?" fragte Ben langsam.  
"Meine Mum, wie sie..." sie brach ab.  
"Ja?" er legte tröstend einen Arm um sie.  
"wie sie..." Carismas Stimme erstickte in einem Schluchzer "... zusammen gebrochen ist" brachte sie in einem Flüsterton heraus. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter und Ben strich ihr schweigend über den Hinterkopf.  
"Weißt du wie es ist deine eigene Mutter sterben zu sehen?!" fragte sie ihn im Flüsterton. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
"Man hat mich vorher weggebracht..." gab er ihr zur Antwort. Lange saßen sie so da und Ben versuchte so gut es ihm gelang Carisma zu trösten, schließlich beruhigte sie sich wieder soweit, dass sie ihn anschaute.  
"So ist es schon besser..." sagte Ben ihr die letzte Träne sachte wegwischend. (schmalz, schmalz... *gg*) "Leg dich jetzt hin und schlaf noch ein wenig" er drückte sie mit sanfter Gewalt (was für ein Ausdruck... *lol*) zurück ins Bett.  
"Hat doch sowieso keinen Sinn" murrte sie und versuchte sich wieder hinzusetzen, doch Ben hielt sie zurück.  
"Versuch es doch wenigstens..."  
"Ich werd wohl selber wissen ob-" weiter kam sie nicht, denn Ben hatte sich zu ihr vor gebeugt und sie vorsichtig auf die Lippen geküsst. (ob ich heute noch was Konstruktives zustande bringen werde?!)  
"Leg dich jetzt hin, ja?" sagte er erneut. Carisma nickte, unfähig auch nur den geringsten Widerspruch einzulegen. Sie kroch unter die Decke und drehte sich zur Wand. In ihrem Kopf kreisten die unterschiedlichsten Gedanken. Wieso hat er das getan? Wieso habe ich das getan? Wieso hab ich ihn nicht einfach eine Ohrfeige verpasst? Sie schloss die Augen, je mehr sie daran dachte desto weniger gefiel ihr der Gedanke an das Geschehene. Ben hatte sich wieder auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl gesetzt und schien vor sich hin zu dösen, doch in Wirklichkeit beobachtete er Carisma und dachte auch über das eben geschehene nach. Ob es richtig gewesen war? Nicht wirklich, doch hatte er in diesem Moment wohl eine Art Blackout gehabt. Eine genaue Erklärung konnte selbst er nicht dafür finden und über dem ganzen hin- und her überlegen schlummerte auch er schließlich (und letztendlich) ein.


	22. Abschied

**[Abschied]**

Als Carisma am nächsten Morgen aufwachte war Ben bereits nicht mehr im Zimmer. Verschlafen setzte sie sich auf und rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf. Erst allmählich kamen die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend ihr wieder in den Sinn.  
Es gab wohl so einiges was man besser verwerfen sollte, zum Beispiel die Erinnerung an den gesamten gestrigen Tag. Sie stützte den Kopf in die Hände.  
Wieso hatte das alles passieren müssen? Jetzt konnte sie jedoch nichts mehr daran ändern. Wenigstens hatte sie nicht mehr Kiera und ihre zwei Kumpanen am Hals. Sie stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, wo sie ihre Freunde vermutete.  
Die Mall wirkte menschenleer und genauso wie immer. Nirgendwo war ein Geräusch zu hören. Sie stieg die Rolltreppe hinauf und ging in die Küche, doch was sie dort sah ließ ihr Lächeln, als sie die Küche betrat, einfrieren. Dort saßen nicht, wie erwartet, 2 Personen sondern 5.  
Verwirrt schaute sie von einem zum anderen. Da waren Ben, der etwas abseits von den anderen saß, Lara, Pace, Chazz, der sich grade an den Cornflakes bediente und, Carismas Blick blieb auf ihr ruhen, Kiera. Verwirrt schaute sie Lara und Ben an, die zurück starrten. Carisma schüttelte leicht den Kopf und murmelte etwas das die anderen nicht verstehen konnten, daraufhin drehte sie sich um und stürmte aus der Küche. Lara schaute Ben ernst an "Sie schläft noch..." wiederholte sie Bens Worte, von vor etwa 10 Minuten.  
"Das konnte ich doch nicht wissen!" Ben erhob sich und ging zum Ausgang der Küche.  
"Du hast recht..." sie sah betreten auf den Tisch.  
"Kommst du nun?"  
"Bitte?"  
"Du sollst mitkommen!"  
"Warum denn?"  
"Weil du ihr vielleicht was zu erklären hast?!"  
"Äh..."  
"Jetzt komm schon" Ben kam zu ihr an den Tisch und stellte sich abwartend neben sie.  
"Okay..." sagte sie gequält und verschwand mit ihm aus der Küche.  
"Wo glaubst du ist sie?" fragte Lara neben Ben herstapfend.  
"In ihrem Zimmer"  
"Woher weißt du das" fragte sie verwundert. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete die Tür. Carisma saß auf dem Bett und schaute aus dem Fenster.  
"Cari..." sagte Lara sanft und setzte sich neben sie, doch Carisma schaute weiterhin aus dem Fenster. Lara seufzte und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.  
"...schau, wir sind doch deine Freunde und-" sie kam nicht weiter, denn Carisma war aufgestanden und hatte ihre Arm weggestoßen.  
"Wirklich tolle Freunde seid ihr! Quartiert einfach irgendwelche Streuner in der Mall ein und-" sie warf einen finsteren Blick zu Ben "- ach egal!"  
"Cari, Ben hat mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun. Ich war es die den dreien erlaubt hat hier zu bleiben" gab Lara schuldbewusst zu.  
"und wie lang bleiben sie?! Ein bis zwei Wochen? Ein Jahr?" fragte Carisma gereizt.  
"Ich... ich weiß nicht. Wir könnten ja abstimmen ob sie länger bleiben dürfen..."  
"Okay... lasst uns abstimmen. Ich meine, das bringt es ja bei 3 Personen nicht wirklich, aber... egal" meinte Ben.  
"Also wer dafür ist, dass sie bleiben dürfen: der hebt jetzt die Hand" sagte Carisma gelangweilt. Lara hob prompt die Hand, worauf ein vernichtender Blick Carismas folgte.  
"Ben..." Lara warf ihm hilfesuchend einen flehenden Blick zu.  
"Sorry, aber... ich seh' das genauso wie sie..." versuchte er sich zögernd zu verteidigen. Carisma war zwar von Ben's Reaktion überrascht, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken.  
"Nun-" setzte sie überlegen an "- ich gehe dann mal die freundige Nachricht verbreiten" Lara wollte noch etwas erwidern, ließ es dann aber bleiben und schaute betrübt auf den Boden. Als sie die Tür öffnete standen, zur allgemeinen Überraschung, die 3 ‚Störenfriede' vor der Tür.  
"Wir ähm.. sind schon weg" sagte Kiera geknickt.  
"Das ist gut, dann muss ich mir wenigstens nich noch den Mund fusslig reden" erwiderte Carisma kühl und rauschte an ihnen vorbei Richtung Küche. Ben zuckte mit den Schultern und ging ihr nach. Kiera und Chazz schauten sich bedrückt an und gingen ihre Sachen holen. Pace stand in der Tür und schaute Lara ermattet an.  
"Ich hab' dir doch gesagt, dass das nichts werden konnte" sagte er leise und kam auf sie zu.  
"Ich hab' damit gerechnet, dass Ben zu mir halten würde..." murmelte sie.  
"Ist schon gut. Wir finden einen neuen Platz" meinte Pace optimistisch.  
"Hm..." sie schaute zu Pace, der sich vor sie gehockt hatte "du wirst recht haben..."  
"Aber sicher!" er lächelte sie zuversichlich an.  
"Passt auf euch auf, ja?!"  
"Machen wir, versprochen!" er nahm sie nochmal in die Arme bevor er entgültig aus dem Zimmer ging und Lara allein zurück ließ. Carisma und Ben saßen in der Küche am Tisch und frühstückten. Na ja, sagn wir lieber Carisma frühstückte, denn Ben brachte keinen Bissen hinunter. Er hatte Lara gegenüber ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie schauten auf, als drei Personen die Küche betraten.  
"Wir sind dann weg" sagte Chazz langsam.  
"Hm..." sagte Ben und stand auf um sich zu verabschieden. Er schüttelte allen die Hand und als er zu Kiera kam umarmte diese ihn sogar. Carisma hob die Augenbrauen.  
"Dann tschüss" kürzte Cari den Abschied, recht grob, ab. Wortlos verließen Kiera, Pace und Chazz die Küche und verließen die Mall. Ben drehte sich zu Carisma um und schaute sie bedrückt an. In einem anderen Zimmer stand Lara am Fenster und sah den dreien traurig nach, wie sie die Straße hinab gingen und schließlich verschwanden. Noch lange stand sie dort und starrte auf den Punkt an dem sie die anderen das letzte mal gesehen hatte, danach setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl und versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken.


	23. Erste Begegnung mit den Shawnees

**[Erste Begegnung mit den Shawnees]**

In der Küche wurde kein Wort gesprochen. Inzwischen saß auch Lara mit in der Küche und starrte vor sich hin auf den Boden. Gerade mal 10 Minuten waren vergangen und bereits jetzt herrschte eine ausgesprochen schlechte Stimmung. Carisma räumte im Aufwasch herum und war eigentlich mit sich selbst zufrieden, sie hatte Kiera eine schöne Abreibung gegeben und sie hatte, ein Mal mehr, ihren Willen durchsetzen können. Nur das Klappern des Geschirrs unterbrach die Stille, bis eilige Schritte unten in der Eingangshalle zu hören waren. Lara, Ben und Carisma stürmten an das Geländer. Lara und Carisma konnten ihren Augen nicht trauen und liefen zugleich die Treppe hinunter. Wie aus einem Mund fragten sie "Was macht ihr denn hier?!" was bei Carisma jedoch einen sehr missbilligenden Unterton hatte.  
"Fragt nicht!" japste Chazz "Ihr müsst raus hier!!!"  
"Raus?!" fragten Ben, Carisma und Lara erneut wie aus einem Mund.  
"Die Shawnees! Sie... sie sind auf dem Weg hier her" brachte Kiera hervor, die im Gesicht puterrot war.  
"Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht" gab Carisma verächtlich zurück. Wurde jedoch sofort ganz still als von draußen eine Sirene an ihre Ohren drang.  
"Raus, jetzt!" drängte Chazz und trieb die Gruppe zum Ausgang. Carisma hielt an "Mein Rucksack..." sie wollte um kehren, doch Ben hielt sie auf.  
"Vergiss ihn!"  
"Aber... aber..." Ben schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und Cari ordnete sich unter. Draußen angekommen wurden sie von Chazz in eine dunkle Nebengasse gedrängt, gerade rechtzeitig, denn dort bog schon eine Bande Shawnees um die Ecke. Sie waren genauso, wie Pace sie beschrieben hatte, dachte Lara. Besonders auffällig waren ihre gestreiften Pullover und Shirts mit den langen Ärmeln. Sie sollten wohl an Tiger erinnern... und tatsächlich die Shawnees öffneten die Eingangstür der Mall und strömten hinein. Wenn sie jetzt noch drin gewesen wären, sie hätte keine Chance gegen 20 Shawnees gehabt. Verängstigt schauten sie einander an.  
"und jetzt?" fragte Lara mit gedämpfter Stimme.  
"Ihr könntet mit uns mitkommen" schlug Kiera vor.  
"Wohin?" fragte Carisma.  
"Raus aus der Stadt auf jeden Fall" meinte Chazz.  
"Bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig, denn hier bleiben will niemand, oder?" Ben blickte in die Runde der Squizzies. Diese schüttelten energisch mit dem Kopf.  
"Okay... wir gehen mit" sagte Carisma zögernd.  
"Toll" sagte Pace, worauf er sich einige fragende Blicke der anderen einhandelte. Alle wandten sich der Straße zu, die aus der Stadt hinaus führte, als Ben plötzlich stehen blieb.  
"Was ist denn?" fragte Kiera verwirrt.  
"J..." sagte er tonlos "wenn die wirklich nach Vorräten suchen werden die auch noch in die Arkaden einfallen"  
"Du hast recht, aber was meinst du?!" Carisma verstand nicht. Er seufzte und schaute sie vielsagend an.  
"Ich meine den J, der dir den Rucksack wegnehmen wollte..." Carisma hob die Augenbrauen als Ben das gesagt hatte.  
"und was willst du?!"  
"Ich will ihn warnen, schließlich..." er überlegte was er sagen sollte "...schließlich war er mal mein bester Freund" hilfesuchend schaute er die anderen an.  
"Na ja, man sollte ihn nicht ins offene Messer laufen lassen" meinte Lara langsam.  
"Genau!" stimmte Ben zu. "Nun?"  
"Okay... aber es muss schnell gehen" gab Pace zu bedenken.  
"Natürlich! Ich hatte nicht vor mehr Zeit als nötig mich der Gefahr auszusetzen" sagte Ben und lief der Gruppe voran zu den Arkaden.  
Die Arkaden hatten sich seit ihrem letzten Besuch verändert, an den Wänden waren Graffittis und, zur allgemeinen Beunruhigung, war der Name der Shawnees oft darin vertreten.  
"Hoffentlich haben sie ihn nicht erwischt..." sagte Ben besorgt.  
"Sollten wir da jetzt wirklich reingehen?" fragte Lara verunsichert.  
"Ihr könnt ja draußen bleiben, aber ich werde da jetzt reingehen" sagte Ben entschlossen.  
"Ich komm mit" sagte Carisma sofort.  
"Ich auch" sagte Kiera.  
"Ich auch" sagte Chazz und stellte sich zu den vieren. Lara schaute noch unsicher drein, doch als Pace schließlich auch noch mit rein gehen wollte stimmte auch sie zu. Also schlich sich die gesamte Gruppe in die Mall, doch nirgends war jemand zu sehen. Zu ihrer Beruhigung war auch kein Shawnee zu sehen und so wurden sie unvorsichtiger und riefen nach J, doch niemand antwortete. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde trafen sie sich am Brunnen.  
"Hat jemand von euch etwas gefunden?" fragte Ben.  
"Nein" alle schüttelten syncron die Köpfe. Ben seufzte schwer "Dann hat er sich wohl schon in Sicherheit bringen können..."  
"Vielleicht sollten wir gleich noch unsere Vorräte auffüllen" schlug Chazz vor "Ich meine also wo wir einmal hier sind..."  
"Gute Idee!" stimmte Ben zu "ihr geht schon mal in den Lebensmitteldiscounter, in dem dort oben ist noch viel gewesen" er deutete auf den mittleren Laden, der oberen Etage.  
"Dann gehen wird dort hoch und ähm ihr..."  
"...wir besorgen uns Rucksäcke und suchen auch noch was" ergänzte Carisma Chazz's Gedanken.  
"Gut!" er lächelte sie an "dann los" Chazz, Pace und Kiera machten sich auf den Weg in den Discounter während Ben, Lara und Carisma sich neue Rucksäcke besorgten. Gerade als Carisma sich einen Bagpack aus dem Stapel zog hörten sie einen wütenden Schrei und ein knallen. Die drei schauten sich verwirrt an.  
"Das klang verdammt nach Chazz" befand Lara.  
"Aber was-?!" wollte Cari fragen, als auch die Tür des Ladens in dem sie sich befanden lautstark zuknallte. Panisch schauten sie einander an. Der Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloß und nun waren auch sie gefangen. Das war alles eine Falle gewesen, ein abgekappertes Spiel.  
Würden sie sich aus ihrem Gefängnis befreien können?!


	24. Gefangen

**[Gefangen]**

Sie waren in die Falle von... ja von wem eigentlich? Wer hatte ihnen diese Falle gestellt? Welche Person würde so zwieträchtig sein und sie hier so einfach einsperren?  
Ihre Fragen wurden beantwortet, als draußen, vor der Tür, jemand in lautes Gelächter ausbrach. Auch Lara und Carisma liefen nun zur Tür um zu schauen wer diese ganze Angelegenheit so spaßig fand. Je näher sie kamen, desto mehr erkannte Cari von der Person vor der Tür. Der jenige hatte kurze blonde Haare und war recht groß... Carisma fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen. Es war J! Doch er sah nicht mehr so aus wie zu ihrer ersten Begegnung, er hatten einen gestreiften Pullover an und eine khakifarbene Hose. J hatte die Seiten gewechselt...  
"Er ist einer von ihnen..." sagte Carisma verwirrt zu Ben gewandt.  
"ach was du nicht sagst!" Ben's Vorstellungen waren über den Haufen geworfen worden, fast alles woran er früher geglaubt hatte, hatte seine Wertigkeit verloren. Seine ehemals bester Freund hatte ihnen eine Falle gestellt die so hinterhältig war, wie... wie..., Ben fiel im Augenblick gar nichts vergleichbar hinterhältiges ein. Fassungslos starrte er auf den triumphierend schauenden J. Eine Stunde war inzwischen vergangen und J machte keine Anstalten sie frei zu lassen. Mutlos saßen die drei in einer der hinteren Ecken des Ladens und berieten im Flüsterton, ob es nicht vielleicht doch eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht gab, als ein Rauschen sie unterbrach.  
"Lara? Kannst du mich hören?" fragte die Stimme von Pace. Die Drei schauten sich verwundert an wo konnte das her kommen? Ben fiel zuerst die Sprechanlage an der Wand gegenüber auf. Darauf bedacht, dass J es nicht mit bekam deutete er hinüber. Lara nickte, ging hinüber und lehnte sich an die Wand.  
"Ich kann dich hören" sagte sie leise, dabei in Richtung Ben und Carisma schauend, damit es von Außen so aussah als ob sie mit den Beiden reden würde.  
"Okay... pass auf: Chazz ist der Meinung man könnte unsere Tür ausheben. Das Problem ist, dass ihr ihn so lang ablenken müsstet" sagte er eilig.  
"Okay, versucht es und beeilt euch. Er hängt sowieso die ganze Zeit vor unserer Tür..." sie ließ den Knopf wieder los und das Rauschen sagte, dass an der oberen Sprechanlage auch niemand mehr war.  
"Jetzt müssen wir ich nur irgendwie ablenken und hoffen" meinte Lara und setzte sich wieder zu den anderen Beiden.  
"Mh..." Ben überlegte kurz "Ich weiß, wie wir ihn ablenken können bzw. wie ich ihn ablenken kann. Ihr haltet euch da mal raus, hört ihr?" Carisma und Lara nickten fragend schauend mit den Köpfen.  
"Gut" er stand auf und ging zur Tür, vor der J Wache hielt und sie unablässig beobachtete.  
"Was willst du?" fragte er schroff, als Ben sich an die Tür gelehnt hatte.  
"Ich wollte dich nur was fragen" meinte Ben ruhig.  
"Achso? Was denn?"  
"Ich wollte fragen ... nun ..." Ben rieb sich nachdenklich am Kinn "ob du vielleicht auch nur die geringste Ahnung hast warum wir hier her gekommen sind"  
"Wahrscheinlich um mich zu 'retten'? Oder? Ben? Weißt du, was mich immer an dir genervt hat? Deine seltsamen moralischen Ansichten, immer da für die anderen und aufopferungsvoll. Siehst du das hast du davon, denn ich komme gut allein zurecht - besser als ihr" J setzte eine siegessichere Miene auf.  
"Wieso haben dich denn die Shawnees aufgenommen? Wie hast du dich denn reingekauft?" zischte Ben ihn an. Er hatte inzwischen die Arme gegen die Tür gestemmt und schaute seinen ehemaligen Freund an.  
"Ich habe es nicht nötig mich irgendwo reinzukaufen, aber die Shawnees waren sehr, ja sogar ausgesprochen daran interessiert, ob sich noch ein anderer Tribe in ihrer Stadt aufhält und sie haben mich so nett gefragt. Da musste ihnen einfach sagen, dass es noch jemand außer ihnen gibt"  
"Du hinterlistiges -"  
"Ben!" kam der Einwurf von Cari, die sich ernsthaft sorgen machte, dass sich Ben jetzt mit diesem hirnlosen Vollidioten (wie charmant) anlegte.  
"Ja... schon gut" Ben kochte zwar innerlich vor Wut, doch sah es ein, dass er sich jetzt nicht mit J in die Haare bekommen sollte.  
"Ben was für eine Sinneswandlung! Jetzt hören wir schon auf kleine Mädchen" stichelte J von draußen, er hatte sich gegen die Tür gelehnt und schaute gespielt überrascht zu ihnen herein. Ben fuhr herum und sah ihn wutverzerrt an, doch J machte keine Anstalten damit aufzuhören "Bist ja ganz schön weit gesunken. Ich meine also... dich mit solchen Flaschen abzugeben. Die dort oben sind ja auch nicht die Hellsten, da hält dieser schwarzhaarige Typ auch noch seine Hand in die Tür..." er schüttelte lachend den Kopf "Ich hätte dir echt mehr zugetraut. Vielleicht könnte ich es ja arrangieren, dass die Shawnees dich auch aufnehmen, aber das mach' ich nur wenn du mich ganz nett darum bittest."  
"Vergiss es!"  
"Bitte wie du meinst" er zuckte mit den Schultern "Die anderen kommen sich bald wieder, die werden sich sicher über meinen kleinen Fang freuen"  
"Sicherlich..." murmelte Ben und schaute fragend zu Lara und Carisma, doch die schüttelten nur mit dem Kopf. Ben brauchte einen Einfall wie er ihn noch etwas hinhalten konnte...  
"J ... ähm... pass auf wenn du uns jetzt rauslassen würdest, dann könntest du mit uns kommen" J lachte auf.  
"Ist das jetzt dein Ernst? Sorry, aber das habe ich wirklich nicht nötig. Ich bin ein Shawnee!"  
"J, glaub mir, du gehörst hier nicht her..." der Angesprochene zögerte kurz, nahm dann jedoch wieder seine abweisende Haltung an.  
"Jetzt fang' nicht schon wieder so an... Ben lass' es! Es ist vorbei für euch, sieh es ein und hör' auf hier nur noch Müll zu erzählen"  
"Vorbei? Moment... was wollt ihr mit uns machen?" fragte Ben misstrauisch.  
"Ich weiß nicht einige Gefangene verkaufen wir als Sklaven, andere behalten wir, Unnütze werden auch schonmal beseitigt... aber keine Angst dir wird nichts passieren! Du gibst sicher einen guten Sklaven für die Mienen im Süden ab und deine Freunde... hm... nun, der Eine humpelt ein wenig, oder? Tja, um den schaut es schlecht aus, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Shawn Gefallen an ihr finden könnte..." J deutete auf Carisma, die sich gerade mit Lara unterhielt. Ben schaute zur Seite. Wenn die Anderen es nicht bald auf die Reihe bekamen diese dämliche Tür auszuheben, würde der Tribe keine rosige Zukunft haben.  
"Was denn? So betrübt? Ich biete dir noch mal an den Shawnees beizutreten und wenn du nicht auf den Kopf gefallen bist, nimmst du das Angebot jetzt besser an" als Ben nichts dazu sagte setzte J erneut an "Es könnte alles so werden wie früher, nur, dass wir jetzt zusammen auf der Sonnenseite ständen..." Ben schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Ben -" wollte J es noch einmal versuchen, doch fuhr er erschrocken herum als ein lautes Krachen die angespannte Stille durchschnitt. Über den Gang gegenüber schlitterten viele kleine Glassplitter und aufgeregt kamen Carisma und Lara zur Tür gewuselt.


	25. Unstimmigkeiten

**[Unstimmigkeit]**

J blieb erschrocken stehen, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, unentschlossen trat er auf der Stelle. Sollte er Kämpfen oder Flüchten? Doch seine Überlegungen dauerten zu lange, als Chazz ihn sich auch schon gepackt hatte und ihn so lange festhielt damit Pace ihm den Schlüssel abnehmen konnte. Damit schloß dieser sogleich die Tür auf und die 3 anderen kamen heraus.  
"Ihr habt's geschafft! Ihr habt's tatsächlich geschafft!" jubelte Lara überdreht.  
"Ja, klar!" meinte Kiera und versuchte nebenbei Lara wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu holen.  
"Was machen wir mit ihm?" fragte Chazz und ließ J wieder los, denn jetzt konnte er ihnen nichts mehr anhaben - sie waren eindeutig in der Überzahl.  
"Wir könnten ihn einfach da rein werfen und die Tür zuschließen" schlug Kiera fies grinsend vor.  
"Ja, genau und dann nehmen wir den Schlüssel mit so, dass er nicht mehr raus kann" pflichtete ihr Carisma bei. Die Beiden waren das erste Mal seit sie sich kannten einer Meinung, vielleicht gibt es wenigsten in der Hinsicht noch Hoffnung?  
"Nein!" sagte Ben entschlossen.  
"Was 'nein'?" fragte Kiera verdutzt "Ben, er wollte uns an die Shawnees ausliefern. Also was gibt es da noch lange zu diskutieren?"  
"Wenn wir ihn jetzt hier lassen wären wir nicht besser als er, denn die haben ihn nur aufgenommen, weil er ihnen verraten hat wo wir sind"  
"Ja, toll und was meinst du sollten wir mit ich machen?" mischte sich nun auch Chazz ein. J wollte durch den Kreis, der sich inzwischen um ihn geschlossen hatte, ausbrechen, doch wurde von Pace unsanft wieder in die Mitte zurück geschubst.  
"Ben!" sagte er verzweifelt "Jetzt komm schon, du weißt, dass ich es nicht so gemeint hatte. Passt auf ihr geht jetzt einfach und wir tun so als wärt ihr nie hier gewesen. Na? Ist das ein Angebot oder was?!" er schaute von einem wenig überzeugten Gesicht ins andere.  
"Leute! Ich meine ihr glaubt doch nicht ehrlich, dass ... ich hätte euch denen doch nie zum Fraß vorgeworfen"  
"Sah aber ganz danach aus" sagte Carisma schroff. J setzte ein unsicheres Grinsen auf und schaute Ben noch einmal flehend an.  
"Wir nehmen ihn mit!" sagte dieser unvermittelt.  
"Was?!" Kiera schien aus allen Wolken zu fallen.  
"Wir nehmen ihn mit. Ich meine wir können ihn nicht hier lassen und bevor er uns wieder an die Shawnees verpfeift, dann muss er eben mit" versuchte Ben zu erklären.  
"Ben? Hast du Fieber oder sowas?!" fragte Cari ungläubig.  
"Nein! Hab' ich nicht das ist mein voller Ernst! Warum auch nicht?!"  
"Nun mir würden da einige Gründe einfallen..." sagte Chazz. Ben schaute sich suchend nach irgend jemand um der nicht dagegen zu sein schien und schaute Lara und Pace, die sich bisher aus der Diskussion rausgehalten hatten bittend an.  
"Na ja also... ich wäre eigentlich auch dafür, dass wir ihn mitnehmen" brachte Lara zögernd hervor.  
"Ich auch!" bestätigte Pace.  
"Okay also 3 gegen 3" sagte Kiera langsam.  
"Hey! Hab ich denn hier keine Stimme?" unterbrach sie J ärgerlich.  
"Halt die Klappe!" fuhr ihn Ben an, woraufhin er es wohl für angemessen hielt sich rauszuhalten.  
"Cari..." sagte Ben betont leise.  
"Ich ähm..." sie wirkte für einen kurzen Moment verunsicher fing sich aber kurz darauf sofort wieder "Nein! Nein, Ben! Kommt nicht in die Tüte" sie schob sich etwas aus seinem Blickfeld, denn der Blick mit dem er sie anvisierte war sehr, sehr unangenehm.  
"Chazz?!" Ben versuchte einem nach dem anderen durch. Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.  
"Kiera?!?" auch Kiera schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf.  
"Na toll..." sagte Ben entnervt und stützte sich aufs Geländer, als er vor sich, an der Verglasung der hinteren Mallseite etwas ausmachte das ihn noch mehr dazu antrieb die anderen zu einer Entscheidung zu treiben.  
Die Shawnees waren von ihrer Plündertour in der Squizzelmall zurück und steuerten den Eingang der Mall an, auch die Anderen hatten die gestreifte Kolonne auf dem Vorplatz zu den Arkaden bemerkt und schauten einander panisch an, als auch schon der Anführer der Shawnees, Shawn (zufall *g*), die große Glastür aufriss und hereintrat.  
"Hey! Hier oben!" rief J laut zu ihm hinunter und gestikulierte wild um sich. Shawn hatte sofort begriffen und sandte sogleich einige seiner Gefolgsleute aus um J 'zu Hilfe zu eilen'. Die gesamte Gruppe stob in alle möglichen Richtungen auseinander und Ben packte sich J, der gerade fröhlich zu den Shawnees zurücklaufen wollte, an der Schulter und zog ihn mit sich fort.


	26. knacksdihö

**[*knacksdihö*]**

Absurderweise könnte man die Situation die in den Arkaden anhielt als Fangerspiel bezeichnen. Jeder wusste, dass der andere irgendwo, in einem anderen Teil, dieser verflixten Mall sein musste. Jeder lief einzeln oder höchstens zu dritt (Kiera, Lara & Pace) durch irgendwelche Geschäfte. Ben, der immer noch J vor sich her schubsend durch eine Drogerie lief, blieb abrupt stehen als er auf der anderen Seite des Regals eilige Schritte vernahm. J wollte diese Chance zur Flucht nutzen, doch stieß er am Ende des Regals mit Kiera zusammen, die um die Ecke gebogen kamen.  
"Ben!" keuchte sie "Wir haben die unsere drei Verfolger abgehängt - wir - wir müssen hier raus!"  
"Mh..." Ben nickte "Aber wie?" Alle schauten auf den am Boden sitzten J hinunter.  
"Du!" sagte Kiera zornig "Wie kommt man hier raus? Es muss doch einen Hinterausgang oder sowas geben" J zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste sie dabei breit an. Er wusste wo der besagte Hinterausgang lag, doch wieso sollte er es ihnen schon sagen?!  
"Du sagst mir jetzt sofort wo der Ausgang ist!" Kiera packte J am Hals und drückte ihn gegen das Regal "Rück schon raus oder ich drück' noch fester zu!" J bekam tatsächlich Luftprobleme und lief rot im Gesicht an...  
"Er - er..." J deutete auf die gegenüberliegende Seite der Arkaden.  
"Na also warum nicht gleich so?!" Kiera ließ ihn wieder los und schaute den Weg bis zum Ausgang abschätzend ab, während J sich den Hals rieb.  
"Einer nach dem anderen, okay? Pace du fängst an danach Lara, dann gehe ich, danach er -" sie deutete auf J "und Ben du machst die Nachhut" bestimmte Kiera in sachlichem Ton. Alle nickten, außer J, doch auf den achtete sowieso niemand. Pace und Lara schlichen ohne Probleme und unbemerkt auf die andere Seite, auch Kiera kam ohne größere Zwischenfälle hinüber. Nun hieß es J irgendwie dort rüber zu bekommen. Ben schubste ihn unsanft aus dem Geschäft heraus und J ging normal vorwärts, blieb auf der Hälfte der Strecke jedoch stehen und schaute sich um. Ben hatte ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl als er J so sah und schlich sich langsam an ihn heran. Als er sah, dass J sie erneut verraten wollte griff er ein.  
Es geschah mehr aus Reflex als, dass er es beabsichtigt hätte aber es hat trotzdem funktioniert. Ben wusste noch von früher, dass J einen nicht besonders ausgeprägten Gleichgewichtssinn hatte und so lief er geduckt zu ihm und zog ihm die Füße weg.  
Ben sah alles in einer seltsamen Art 'slowmotion': wie J ins straucheln kam und dann der Länge nach auf den Boden fiel, sich versuchte am Geländer festzuhalten, jedoch nur den Ellenbogen stieß und dann dieses widerliche Knacken.  
J wand sich am Boden den Arm fest an den Körper gepresst, jedoch blieb er absolut stumm. Ben stand einfach nur da und sah J an, erst Sekunden später besann er sich wieder und schaute sich um. Alles schaute zu ihnen hinauf, die Shawnees, Shawn, Kiera und die Anderen, Carisma und Chazz, die, Ben bemerkte es erst jetzt, von zwei kräftigen Shawnees in einer Art Klammergriff gehalten wurden und in der Mitte des Mall, neben dem Brunnen, beim Anführer standen.  
Die gesamte Mall schien stillzustehen. Ben war einer der Ersten, der sich aus seiner Starre lösen konnte. Er packte J, zog ihn wieder auf die Füße und lief neben ihm zu den Anderen am Hinterausgang. Pace hatte die Tür bereits entriegelt und die 5 flohen aus der Mall noch ehe der erste Shawnee auf der Galerie angekommen war.


	27. signalorange

**[Signalorange]**

"Ben..." Carisma murmelte sie leise, den Fünfen verwirrt nachschauend. Waren die jetzt wirklich ohne sie geflohen?! Carisma fühlte sich mehr allein gelassen denn je, obwohl direkt neben ihr noch jemand mit dem selben Problem stand: Chazz, auch er wollte es nicht wahrhaben, dass Kiera und Pace tatsächlich ohne ihn verschwunden waren.  
"Sucht sie!" herrschte Shawn 10 Shawnees zu seiner Rechten an, die daraufhin flucks die Arkaden verließen. Zufrieden stellte Shawn fest, dass seine Befehle befolgt wurden und wandte sich nun seinen zwei Gefangenen zu.  
"Ganz schön hart im nehmen euer Tribe" sagte er mehr ironisch als anerkennend zu Cari und Chazz "aber was sie wohl mit diesem Wurm von J wollen?! Er war so freundlich uns zu sagen wo wir euch finden könnten, müsst ihr wissen, aber ihr dürft nicht glauben, dass wir ihn wirklich auf genommen hätte. Was wollen die Shawnees mit solchem Abschaum?!" leises Gemurmel der Gefolgsleute war zu hören.  
"Nun gut. Sie werden schon merken was sie an ihm haben" Shawn setzte ein gehässiges Grinsen auf.  
"Wen haben wir den hier?" Shawn blickte von seinem etwas erhöhten Platz, vom Rand des Brunnens aus, auf Chazz und Carisma hinunter. Keiner der Beiden tat auch nur den geringsten Versuch etwas zu sagen.  
"Seid ihr taub oder stumm? Warum redet ihr nicht?" Shawn war scheinbar nicht der Typ mit strapazierbaren Nerven. Shawn, den Cari auf etwa 16 schätzte, kam von seinem Platz herunter.  
"Toll könnt ihr das aber, vielleicht sollten wir euch ein bisschen auf die Sprünge helfen. Ungewöhnliche Fälle verlangen ja ungewöhnliche Mittel" meinte er und stellte sich vor die Beiden.  
"Wie wäre es zum Beispiel wenn wir unser 'Traumpaar' mal trennen würden" er blitzte zu einem seiner Leute, der sogleich, wie magnetisch angezogen, auf Chazz zusteuerte. Unwillkürlich rückte Carisma ein Stück näher zu Chazz, denn ganz allein wollte sie hier nicht bleiben.  
"Ich glaub' hier hat jemand Angst allein gelassen zu werden. Hm... dem hilft man am besten mit der direkten Konfrontation ab" der eben gerufene Shawnee packte Chazz unsanft am Arm und zog ihn mit zu einem weiter hinten stehenden Shawneegrüppchen. Carisma schaute sich verängstigt um, ihr gefiel die ganze Angelegenheit überhaupt nicht.  
"So nun zu dir meine Liebe" sagte Shawn, packte sie am Kinn und zog ihren Kopf so, dass sie ihm direkt in die Augen schauen musste. Carisma versuchte sich auf irgend etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, denn sie konnte diesem Blick, der sie geradezu durchbohrte, einfach nichts entgegensetzen. Vielleicht auf die Ansätze an seinen wasserstoff blonden Haaren?! Nein, die waren zu unauffällig. Dem signalorangefarbenen Tribal das quer durch sein Gesicht ging?! Nein, auch nicht wirklich. Carisma hatte wirklich Angst, sie merkte wie ihre Knie langsam weich wurden, alles was sie danach noch mitbekam war wie ihre Knie unter ihr zusammensackten und sie ziemlich hart auf dem Boden aufkam. Auch an Shawn's überlegenes Lachen konnte sie sich noch ganz dunkel erinnern, als sie wieder aufwachte.  
Abrupt setzte sie sich auf, wurde jedoch sofort von zwei Händen an den Schultern gepackt und wieder zurück auf die Matratze gedrückt.


	28. hoffnung?

**[Hoffnung!?!]**

"Bleib' liegen, sonst kippst du gleich wieder um" sagte eine Mädchenstimme. Carisma versuchte etwas von ihrer Umgebung zu erkennen, doch alles hatte noch einen leicht milchigen Schleier.  
"Mein Kopf..." murmelte Cari leise und fasste sich an die Stirn.  
"Schon klar bist ja auch ganz schön hart aufgeschlagen" sagte die andere Person und konnte ein leichtes Kichern nicht unterdrücken.  
"W-Wer bist du?" fragte Cari unsicher.  
"Ich bin Hope" antwortete die Fremde ihr.  
"Hoffnung, ja das könnten wir jetzt gut gebrauchen..." meinte Cari und setzte sich hin, um sich im nächsten Moment gegen die Wand lehnen zu müssen, weil eine leichte Schwindelattacke sie erfasste.  
"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Hope, wirklich besorgt klingend.  
"Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung!" vor Carismas Augen nahm alles allmählich wieder scharfe Formen an.  
"Stimmt, allerdings" stimmte ihr Hope zu. Carisma erkannte endlich wieder alles recht scharf in ihrer Umgebung und schaute nun Hope an und sie war alles andere als eine Shawnee die sie erwartet hatte. Hope war älter als sie selbst, jedoch sah sie nicht wie die typischen wasserstoffblonden Shawnees aus. Hope hatte grellgrüne Haare und war auch sonst nicht gerade dem 'bedeckten' Shawneestyle angepasst. Natürlich trug auch sie das gestreifte Shirt, das bei den Shawnees scheinbar zur Standartkleidung gehört, doch darüber trug sie eine quietsch gelbe enganliegende Jacke, auch ihre knallroten Hosen trugen nicht gerade zur Unauffäligkeit ihres Stylings bei.  
"Ich muss träumen..." murmelte Carisma und schloß die Augen.  
"Wie? Sieht es so fürchterlich aus?!" Hope blickte an sich hinunter "Also ich find' es gut so" sie grinste breit.  
"Das war jetzt weniger auf dich bezogen ... eher auf - na ja - das Alles eben..."  
"Mh... verstehe"  
"Was verstehst du schon?!" fuhr Cari sie wütend an.  
"Mehr als du denkst"  
"Achso?!" Carisma wollte ihr das nicht so ganz glauben, denn immerhin war sie eine von 'Ihnen'.  
"Glaub' bloß nicht, dass du die Einzige bist die hier gegen ihren Willen hergekommen ist! Allerdings sind mir bei dir die Gründe unklar..."  
"Was? Geht's nicht ein wenig verständlicher?" Carisma versuchte das hämmern im inneren ihres Schädels zu übertönen, sie musste wissen was hier vorging.  
"Du kannst nicht als Sklavin durchgehen, denn dann hättest du schon längst irgendwelche Aufgaben bekommen... aber du, du bekommst hier eine Art 'Sonderbehandlung'. Die -" sie deutete über die Schulter "- sind extrem an deinem Wohlergehen interessiert" Hope sah sie forschend an, musste jedoch feststellen, dass ihr Gegenüber (sie weiß ja Caris Namen noch nicht) auch keinen blassen Schimmer hatte. Hope stand auf und ging zur Tür.  
"Wo willst du hin?" fragte Cari unsicher.  
"Ich soll meinem Countieleader sagen, wenn du wieder aufgewacht bist - wie gesagt: die haben sich auch andauernd erkundigt" sie zuckte mit den Schultern "Ich komm' später nochmal vorbei, versprochen!" damit verschwand sie aus dem Zimmer.  
Carisma sah ihr kurz nach, fiel daraufhin aber, von einem erneuten Schwindelgefühl gepackt, zurück auf die, recht spartanisch auf den Boden gelegte, Matratze. 

Währenddessen saßen die 'Überreste' der Squizzies in einem Vorgarten weit außerhalb des Stadtzentrums. Ben versuchte J mit seinem Arm zu helfen, was diesem gar nicht gefiel, doch er ließ ihn machen.  
"Ben?" fragte Lara leise.  
"Hm?"  
"Was - was wird aus Cari?"  
"Und Chazz!?" fügte Pace noch hinzu.  
"Fragt mich bitte was besseres..." sagte Ben tonlos.  
"Vielleicht solltet ihr J mal fragen. Er ist hier ja der 'Insider'! Er weiß ja sicherlich bescheid, oder bin ich da falsch informiert?!" spottete Kiera und sah J abwertend an. Zur Überraschung antwortete J ihnen diesmal und es schien nicht als wolle er sie über's Ohr hauen:  
"Sklaven..." sagte er knapp.  
"Wie bitte?!" fragte Pace ungläubig "Sklavenhaltung ist seit zig Jahren verboten! Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?"  
"Er hat recht... ich wünschte es würde nicht stimmen" sagte Ben betrübt.  
"Entweder sie bleiben in der Mall oder sie werden an irgendwelche Mienen und derartige Einrichtungen verkauft" setzte J ungeachtet der vorhergehenden Kommentare fort.  
"Wir müssen sie da raus holen!" befand Lara.  
"Ja, was du nicht sagst... aber wie?!?" antwortete Kiera nachdenklich.  
"Ich hab' keine Idee...." antwortete Ben schon halb verzweifelt. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, die inzwischen flach auf seinem Kopf lagen. Er musterte seine Hand, die jetzt etwas von den Gelresten klebte, und legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten.  
"J, bitte hilf uns!" wandte er sich fast flehentlich an J. J's Miene blieb versteinert.


	29. Contieleader und andere Halbgorillas

**[Countieleader und andere Halbgorillas...]**

Carisma lag immer noch fast regungslos da. Die Kopfschmerzen wollte sich einfach nicht bessern, normalerweise steckte sie sowas gut weg und ließ sich nichts anmerken, doch diesmal war es anders... ihr Kopf fühlte sich an als wolle er in Stücke zerbersten. Zu allem Überfluss betraten auch noch drei Personen den Raum. Carisma schloß die Augen - sie wollte diese Shawnees gar nicht sehen.  
"Und du bist dir sicher, dass sie aufgewacht war?" fragte eine tiefe Stimme misstrauisch.  
"Ja, ich habe doch mit ihr gesprochen" erkannte sie Hope's Stimme.  
"Gut!" meinte einer der Shawnees zufrieden.  
"Shawn will sie in einer halben Stunde sehen" sagte nun der Zweite.  
"Okay, noch irgendwas?" fragte Hope entnervt, die 2 Shawnees hatten sie wohl schon ziemlich gelöchert.  
"Komm mir ja nicht so, Hope!" warnte er sie. Daraufhin verschwanden die 2 trotzdem wieder.  
"Wer waren die?" wollte Cari wissen, öffnete die Augen wieder und setzte sich auf um Hope besser anschauen zu können.  
"Countieleader" Hope verdrehte die Augen "so 'ne Art Sklaventreiber - frag lieber nicht weiter"  
"Hatte ich auch nicht vor..."  
"Gut"  
"Gut" Beide schwiegen sich an, schließlich fragte Hope:  
"Hast du's mitbekommen?"  
"Was? Dass meine Kopfschmerzen weiter, durch Shawn's dummes Geschwaffel verstärkt werden sollen? Oh ja... aber diesmal werd' ich nicht ohnmächtig, das versprech' ich dir!"  
"Würde mich mal interessieren was er von dir wissen will - du musst doch irgend etwas wissen was er braucht..." sagte Hope nachdenklich und setzte sich zu Carisma.  
"Ich würd's ihm ja sagen, aber ich weiß nichts was für ihn von Interesse sein könnte" Cari stützte die Arme auf ihre Knie und wieder verfielen die Beiden in minutenlanges Schweigen.  
"Ich will hier raus, Hope!" sagte Cari unvermittelt.  
"Äh..."  
"Hilf mir, bitte" flehte Cari, doch Hope schien ihr gar nicht richtig zu zuhören sondern konzentrierte sich auf etwas anderes.  
"Scht..." zischte sie aufeinmal und stand auf, als auch schon die 2 Countieleader von vorhin herein kamen.  
"Shawn wartet" sagte der Eine von ihnen knapp.  
"Wenn's ihm Spaß macht..." sagte Cari unschuldig.  
"Shawn wartet nicht gern!" sagte nun der Zweite, packte Cari unsanft am Arm und zog sie hoch. Carisma versuchte den Klammergriff um ihren Oberarm abzuschütteln, doch ohne großen Erfolg. Sie wurde von den Beiden in die Eingangshalle geschleift und konnte dem was auf sie zukam wohl oder übel nicht entrinnen.


	30. Viva la revolution

**[Viva la revolution!]**

"Ich halte das ehrlich gesagt für keine gute Idee Kiera..."  
"Ach ja?! Hast du eine bessere?" antwortete Kiera entschlossen und zielstrebig zurück zu den Arkaden laufend. Ben blieb stehen und schaute ihr nach, auch Kiera blieb nun stehen und schaute ihn an.  
"Also... kommst du jetzt? Ich hol' die Beiden da jetzt raus ich weiß ja nicht wie's bei dir aussieht aber ich geh jetzt - tschüss" damit stapfte sie weiter. Ben lief ihr hinterher um wieder auf selbe Höhe mit ihr zu kommen.  
"Okay ich komm' mit aber wie hast du dir das bitte schön vorgestellt?! Das ist doch einfach nur lebensmüde!"  
"Das werden wir sehen wenn wir dort sind" Ben schaute sie ungläubig von der Seite an.  
"Das ist verrückt!"  
"Vielleicht, aber wenn es uns weiterhilft nehm' ich das gern in Kauf" Er gab es auf ihr zu widersprechen und lief einfach neben ihr her zurück zu den Arkaden. 

Lara war mit Pace und J in ihrem Übergangsunterschlupf, einer ehemaligen Lagerhalle, geblieben und passte auf, dass J nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam. Als sie hinter einem hohem Palettestapel ein Geräusch vernahm, hastig sprang sie auf und schaute sich suchend um. Pace hatte auch etwas gehört und wollte sich umsehen gehen, doch kam er nicht weit, sondern wurde unsanft von hinten überrumpelt. Er konnte sich weder wehren noch um Hilfe rufen - es ging alles viel zu schnell um es wirklich zu realisieren.  
Lara wartete während dessen nervös auf Pace's Rückkehr, doch der kam einfach nicht mehr. Selbst J schien etwas beunruhigt herum zu sein.  
  
"Mir ist hier irgendwie garnicht wohl..." murmelte Ben zu Kiera und schaute sich in der dunklen Seitengasse um.  
"Man kann sich auch was einbilden..." antwortete diese ihm kühl und ließ sich nicht weiter von ihm verunsichern. Nach einigen Minuten endete die Gasse in einem großen Innenhof, der ziemlich verwüstet ausschaute.  
"Na? Ist das jetzt immer noch Einbildung?" fragte Ben über einen Berg von Mülltoneninhalt steigend "Was glaubst du hier eigentlich zu finden?"  
"Shawnees"  
"WAS?!" er blieb abrupt stehen, wenn Ben Kiera vorher für verrückt gehalten hatte dann würde er sie jetzt für eine Irre halten. Kiera achtete ihn nicht weiter und ging auf die Hintertür des Gebäudes zu. Ben blieb erst unschlüssig stehen entschloss sich dann aber doch mit ihr zu gehen - sie würden wohl so oder so gefasst werden...

"Pace?" rief Lara ängstlich. Inzwischen waren fast 15 Minuten vergangen und er war noch immer nicht zurück "Wo bist du?"  
Was Lara nicht wusste: Pace war ganz in ihrer Nähe, nur 5 Meter von ihr entfernt, doch er war nicht allein. Neben ihm saßen 2 ziemlich merkwürdig anmutende Gestalten und er wusste, wenn auch nur versuchen würde ihr zu antworten hätte er ein (nein: 2) mächtige Probleme. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht herkommen würde, doch ihre Schritte die sich in genau diese Richtung bewegten ließen Schlechtes erwarten.  
  
"So - das hätten wir schon mal" sagte Kiera zufrieden und klopfte sich in die Hände, zupfte noch einmal ihr gestreiftes Shirt zurecht und schaut Ben an.  
"Musste das wirklich sein?" fragte dieser, der sich etwas unbehaglich vorkam. Kiera nickte.  
"Jeder muss Opfer bringen für den guten Zweck" sie schloss die Tür zu dem Raum in den sie die zwei bewusstlosen Shawnees gezogen hatten und schaute Ben an.  
"Komm' wir gehen uns jetzt mal ein wenig umsehen, vielleicht finden wir ja was das uns weiter bringt" dieser Satz von Kiera trug nicht gerade zur Besserung von Ben's Zustand bei. Sie hatten sich in das ehemalige Hauptquartier geschlichen, in dem es auch jetzt noch nur so von Shawnees wimmelte. Sie hatten 2 bewusstlos geschlagen und sich ihrer Kleidung angeeignet und sie hatten die Beiden in einer Abstellkammer versteckt und nun wollte Kiera hier auch noch herumschnüffeln?!  
"Äh.. ich glaub' das ist keine so gute Idee......" sagte er unsicher, doch der Blick den Kiera ihm zuwarf ließ keine Widerrede zu und sie machten sich auf die Suche nach irgendwelchen Informationen die ihnen helfen könnten...  
  
"Wer seid ihr?"  
"Keine Shawnees wenn ihr das meint"  
"Lügner!" rief einer der Fremden von hinten, der Kreis um Lara, Pace und J zog sich immer enger.  
"Nein! Es - es ist die Wahrheit! Wir sind Squizzels" versuchte Lara sich zu verteidigen, ein Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Gegner - es waren inzwischen 7 oder 8.  
"Und wer ist dann der da?" J wurde von einem der Fremden weiter in die Mitte geschubst.  
"Er... er - er war ein Shawnee! Unfreiwilligerweise! Wir haben ihn befreit" warf Pace schnell ein.  
"Befreit also..." sagte einer der Angreifer nachdenklich und zog seinen Kampfstab (so 'ne Art Stock mit dem man - wenn man will - Leute ziemlich übel zurichten kann, normalerweise sind die in etwa so groß wie man selbst und haben manchmal noch einige 'nette' Überraschungen, wie z.B. Klingen oben dran) zurück. Mit einem Zeichen deutete er den Anderen es ihm gleich zu tun, welcher auch direkt befolgt wurde.  
"Ich bin Skydive, Anführer der Invisible. Ich gehe wohl richtig in der Annahme, dass ihr nicht der vollständige Tribe seit, oder?" Lara nickte.  
"Sind die Anderen auch hier irgendwo? Wäre gut zu wissen bevor sie von jemanden aufgegriffen werden" Pace schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
"Hm... es geht mich ja eigentlich nichts an, aber wo sind sie dann?" Skydive lehnte sich auf seinen Speer und schaute sie an.  
"Die Shawnees haben zwei von unserem Tribe zu fassen bekommen - sie versuchen sie wieder rauszubekommen und sind zu den Arkaden gegangen" gab Lara Auskunft um daraufhin einen tadelnden Blick von Pace einzufangen.  
"Sie wollen zwei gegen ... was weiß ich wieviele Shawnees?! Das ist mehr als lebensmüde!" sagte Skydive erstaunt "Furoka?"  
"Ja?" meldete sich ein großes schwarzhaariges Mädchen aus den Reihen der Invisible.  
"Nimm' Nox und Daiz und bringt die Beiden anderen her"  
"Aber..." wollte Furoka einwenden, doch Skydive hatte sich entschlossen und speiste sie mit einem knurrigen "Sofort" ab. Furoka gehorchte und verschwand mit zwei anderen Leuten der Invisible um Kiera und Ben vor Dummheiten zu bewahren. Skydive wandte sich wieder Pace, Lara und J zu.  
"Ihr könnt hier warten bis sie den Rest eurer Leute gefunden haben - kommt mit ihr seht aus als könntet ihr was zu Essen vertragen" sagte er einladend und ging allen voran zielstrebig in den Keller der Lagerhalle.  
  
"Kiera jetzt beeil' dich doch mal!" sagte Ben nervös und blickte von seinem Aufpasserplatz an der Tür zu ihr hinüber.  
"Ja, einen Moment noch" sie durchwühlte eine weitere Schublade auf der Suche nach irgendetwas von dem sie selbst nicht so genau wusste was es sein sollte.  
"Bingo!" sie hatte eine Mappe im Arm und las interessiert den Inhalt.  
"Was?" Ben verließ seinen Platz und schaute ihr über die Schulter "Was ist das?"  
"Die Pläne für die Übernahme der Stadt..." sagte Kiera nachdenklich und drückte Ben den Hefter in die Hand. Ben schaute sie ungläubig an.  
"Aber... Nein! Das geht doch nicht!" doch Kiera nickte. Draußen vor der Tür des Zimmers waren Schritte zu hören und Kiera packte die Unterlagen schnell wieder in die Schublade zurück.  
"Komm' mit!" Kiera nahm ihm am Ärmel und zog ihn mit sich hinaus auf den Gang wo sie fast mit einem ziemlich grimmig ausschauenden Shawnee kollidierten. Er schaute sie misstrauisch an.  
"Was hattet ihr in Horrible's Büro zu suchen?" fragte er sie.  
"Wir - wir ähm..." begann Ben nervös.  
"...wir wollten allein sein. Du weißt schon" log Kiera ihn an und schaute etwas verlegen.  
"Ähhhh" der Shawnee schien verunsichert "ok, aber dann nicht mehr in Horrible's Büro, ja?"  
"Klar!" antwortete Kiera und zog Ben mit sich über den Flur, durchs Treppenhaus und wieder aus dem ehemaligen Hauptquartier hinaus.  
"Musste das sein?!"  
"Was?"  
"Na das! Was denkt der jetzt von uns?"  
"Ist mir eigentlich egal, komm mit!"  
"Wohin?"  
"Na zu den Arkaden, die haben uns dort drin nicht erkannt da wird das jetzt mehr als einfach uns dort reinzuschleusen"  
"äh..." er wollte etwas einwenden, doch Kiera war schon wieder vorgelaufen ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten.


	31. Gegenüberstellung

**[Gegenüberstellung]**

Da standen sie nun wieder alle wie schon vorher an ihren Plätzen bei dem Brunnen und schauten wie Cari hereingeführt wurde. Shawn saß wieder auf seinem 'Thron' und hatte wieder sein überlegenstes Gesicht aufgesetzt. Endlich ließen die zwei Klötze sie los und stellten sich ein wenig abseits an den Rand. Carisma schaute sich unsicher um, soziemlich an jeder Ecke waren gestreifte Shirts zu sehen - allein hier mussten sich derzeitig um die 50 Shawnees aufhalten. Ihr Blick wanderte nun zu Shawn, der sich inzwischen erhoben hatte und vom Brunnenrand aus auf sie herab schaute.  
Sie merkte fast wie er sie musterte, doch auch sie zögerte nicht zurück zustarren.  
"Ich hoffe es hält dich jetzt etwas länger auf den Beinen..." sagte er ironisch, was bei seinen Untertanen auf allgemeines Gelächter traf.  
"Sicherlich nicht wegen dir. Ich weiß auch nicht wie mir das passieren konnte aber manche Menschen haben so eine ähm... abstoßende Art" das Gelächter verstummte und aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie erkennen wie die zwei Countieleader, die sie hergeschleift hatten, einen Schritt auf sie zu rückten, doch das sollte sie nicht daran hindern in die Offensive zu gehen. Shawns Miene schien für einen ersten Moment versteinert, lockerte sich dann jedoch schnell wieder um in ein überhebliches Grinsen zu wechseln.  
"Wenn du deine Stimme schon mal wieder gefunden zu haben scheinst könntest du mir doch bei dieser Gelegenheit gleich ein paar Fragen beantworten" er stieg vom Brunnenrand um kam langsam zu ihr herüber. Sie schaute auf einen Punkt auf den Boden geradeaus vor ihr und antwortete nicht.  
"Und?" er stand direkt vor ihr, doch sie wollte ihn nicht anschauen, sie wollte ihm nicht antworten und sie wollte auch nicht hier sein.  
"Vielleicht" sagte sie trotzig. Shawn, von Wut über ihren Ungehorsam gepackt, packte sie unsanft am Kinn und hob ihren Kopf an so, dass sie ihn anschauen musste.  
"Vielleicht gibt es nicht! Merk' dir das!" knurrte er sie unwirsch an "Nun? Ich erwarte eine Antwort!" Ihr lag auf der Zunge zu sagen, dass er noch lange warten könne, doch sie entschied sich für die angemessenere Methode zuzustimmen.  
"Mh..."  
"Was? Ich glaube ich habe dich nicht richtig verstanden..."  
"Ja!" sagte sie jetzt verständlicher und war erleichtert als Shawn wieder von ihr abließ. Er wandte sich um und entfernte sich einige Schritte.  
"Sehr gut! Aber ich glaube das verschieben wir auf später, schließlich habe ich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit mich hier mit kleinen Fischen herum zu schlagen - bringt sie wieder weg" Carisma schaute ihn etwas verwirrt an... das sollte es schon gewesen sein? Sie hatte sich auf erneute Erniedrigungen vorbereitet, doch das war's schon... na ja konnte ihr eigentlich nur entgegen kommen - und schon spürte sie wie eine grobe Hand ihren Oberarm umschloss und mit sich davon zog. 

In der Zwischenzeit hatten auch Kiera und Ben die Arkaden erreicht und duckten sich hinter einigen Mülltonnen um nicht von den vor der Mall postierten Wachen gesehen zu werden. Sie berieten zwar flüsternd jedoch vollkommen vertieft was sie machen sollten und achteten nicht auf die sich von hinten nährenden Personen. Erst als sie den Druck von den Speeren (ach ich schreib' jetzt einfach Speer) zwischen den Schulterblättern spürten, wo es eindeutig zu spät war, bemerkten sie die Anderen.  
"Okay, steht einfach langsam auf und dreht euch um - dann passiert euch nichts" hörten sie eine befehlende Stimme. Wie befohlen erhoben sie sich und richteten sich auf.  
"Ich hab' doch gleich gesagt, dass das schief geht!" zischte Ben Kiera vorwurfsvoll zu und wandte sich langsam zu den Fremden um, doch diese hatten keine gestreiften Shirts an und hatten auch sonst nichts mit den Shawnees inne.  
"Ihr seid keine Shawnees, oder?" fragte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen misstrauisch und musterte sie von oben bis unten.  
"Nein..." antwortete Ben wahrheitsgemäß.  
"Ben und Kiera nehme ich an" sprach sie weiter, machte jedoch keine Anstalten ihren zwei Begleitern das Zeichen zu geben von ihnen abzulassen.  
"Ja" antwortete diesmal Kiera.  
"Gut - ihr kommt jetzt mit uns" sprach das Mädchen weiter und schaute Ben immer noch misstrauisch an.  
"Aber - wir..."  
"Das war keine Einladung!" sagte sie schroff und gab damit das Zeichen zum Abmarsch. Ihre zwei Gefährten hielten es jetzt doch für angemessen ihre Waffen zurück zu ziehen und die Nachhut zu bilden.


	32. Merkwürdige Absichten

**[Merkwürdige Absichten]**

Es klopfte und Carisma schaute auf.  
"Hope?" fragte sie und wartete darauf, dass sich die Tür öffnen würde und die einzige sympathische Shawnee herein trat, doch es sollte etwas anders kommen. Die Tür ging auf und Shawn trat herein.  
"Was willst du hier?" fragte sie unwirsch.  
"Ich möchte dich nur daran erinnern, dass dies meine Mall ist und niemandem weniger gehört als dir" klärte er sie auf. Carisma antworte ihm mit einem grummeln und schaute in eine andere Richtung.  
"Eigentlich solltest du dich jetzt ja geehrt fühlen... schließlich kommt es nicht oft vor, dass ich mich zu privat meetings herablasse"  
"Du bist wirklich zu gütig..." antwortete sie sarkastisch.  
"Zügle dein Mundwerk! Ich muss mir das von jemandem wie dir nicht bieten lassen und das werde ich auch nicht. Nun der eigentlich Grund weshalb ich her gekommen bin ist, weil ich einige Fragen habe die mich brennend interessieren würde"  
"Die wären?"  
"Immer mit der Ruhe -" er setzte sich auf den Stuhl "- also... zuerst würde ich gern wissen ob ihr der einzige Tribe der noch hier ist seid"  
"Ich weiß es nicht"  
"Wie du weißt es nicht?"  
"Na ja, ich weiß es eben nicht, aber kann gut sein"  
"Kann gut sein?! Hör' zu ich habe alle Tribes die hier existierten ausgelöscht es kann nicht sein, dass noch irgend jemand ungesehener Weise hier ist und damit komme ich gleich zu meiner 2. Frage: Woher kommt ihr bitte schön?"  
"Nicht von hier wenn es dich beruhigt"  
"Nicht wirklich, aber ihr habt sowieso keine Chance hier lange zu bestehen" Carisma schaute betrübt auf den Boden.  
"Na gut das war erst mal das Grobe was ich wissen musste" er stand wieder auf "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man sich mit dir auch fast zivilisiert unterhalten kann, aber ich bin wirklich überrascht. Ich glaube - ja ich bin mir ziemlich sicher - dass du jetzt verstanden zu haben scheinst, dass Widerstand dir nichts bringen wird. Du darfst dich ab jetzt frei innerhalb der Mall bewegen, aber ich rate dir versuche erst gar nicht irgendwie hier raus zu kommen" er schritt zur Tür, doch kurz bevor er hinaus ging hielt er noch einmal inne.  
"Jetzt hätte ich fast vergessen zu fragen wie du überhaupt heißt... Wo bleiben meine Manieren, nun?"  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass dir das etwas bringen würde"  
"Vielleicht doch..."  
"Carisma, wenn's dich glücklich macht"  
"Carisma - hm... schöner Name" und er verließ das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Carisma schaute vor sich hin, vielleicht sollte sie ihren Freigang nutzen und sich ein wenig umschauen... 

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Kiera und Ben wurden herein geführt. Alle schauten vom Tisch auf.  
"Ben!" rief Lara freudig und sprang auf. Der Angesprochene schaute erst ein wenig entsetzt, war aber erleichtert als er Lara und Pace erkannte.  
"Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte er Lara.  
"Na ja die Lagerhalle gehörte doch jemanden..." sagte sie etwas leise, woraufhin Ben Kiera einen bösen Blick zu warf, denn sie hatte die Lagerhalle ausgewählt.  
"Setzt euch doch mit her, wo wir gerade dabei sind" sagte Fellis einladend und deutete auf einige Stühle am Tisch. Kiera und Ben nahmen die Einladung an und setzten sich auf die Stühle. Kiera und Ben bekamen etwas warmes zu Essen vorgesetzt und Skydive erklärte sich sogar bereit ihnen zu halfen Carisma und Chazz zu befreien (das klingt irgendwie komisch).  
"Doch" meinte Skydive abschließend "Ich würde vorschlagen das genauere diskutieren wir morgen - ich bin ehrlich gesagt ziemlich erschöpft" damit erhob er sich und ging davon, auch der Großteil der Invisible verließ darauf hin den Raum, um sich hinzulegen. Furoka ging grummelnd zur Nachtwache am Tor und nur Fellis blieb bei ihnen sitzen.


	33. Nachtwache

**[Nachtwache]**

Während Fellis sich noch ein wenig mit Pace, Lara, Ben. Kiera und J unterhielt, die jedoch dann auch bald ihre Nachtlager aufsuchten, wurde Skydive noch einmal von Hellix in seinem Zimmer aufgesucht. Gerade als Skydive etwas in seinem Zimmer herumräumte tauchte sie auf einmal in der Tür auf, lautlos, doch Skydive bemerkte trotzdem ihre Anwesenheit und drehte sich zu ihr um.  
"Hellix" begann er mit einem Lächeln "Was..." doch er wurde von ihr unterbrochen.  
"Das kannst du nicht tun! Furoka hat mir das mit den Fremden gerade erzählt - das kannst du nicht tun!"  
"Warum sollte ich nicht? Pass auf, ich glaube schon, dass wir ihnen helfen sollten..."  
"Wir sind die Invisible - falls du das vergessen haben solltest - Wir bleiben unter uns, meiden jegliches Aufsehen und kümmern uns um unsere Angelegenheiten. So haben wir bisher gehandelt und so sollten wir auch weiter machen!" sagte Hellix verärgert. Nie hätte sie es gewagt die Entscheidungen von Skydive in Frage zu stellen, doch die Sache mit den Squizzels und, dass ein Shawnee sich unter ihnen befand, selbst wenn er keiner mehr war, beunruhigten sie.  
"Jaaah..." wollte Skydive erwidern, doch Hellix fiel ihm erneut ins Wort.  
"So sind wir doch gut gefahren, oder? Die Shawnees haben noch nie Notiz von uns genommen und du willst das alles auf's Spiel setzen?! Auf so eine leichtfertige, unüberlegte Weise willst du die die Anderen, deinen Tribe, in Gefahr bringen?"  
"Hellix reg' dich ab ja?! Ich habe nicht vor mich oder irgendjemand anderen aus dem Tribe den Shawnees auszuliefern. Nicht weniger als das! Aber man kann sie doch nicht so einfach vor die Tür setzen"  
"Kann man schon..." murmelte Hellix.  
"Werden wir aber nicht!" sagte Skydive erbost über so viel Uneinsichtigkeit.  
"Nein?"  
"Nein! Und jetzt Ende der Diskussion, wir sprechen morgen darüber und ich möchte mich jetzt gern hinlegen" schloß Skydive, für ihn war das Gespräch beendet und Hellix ging aus dem Zimmer und stapfte wütend von dannen um zu Furoka zu gehen, die ja heute Nachtwache hatte.  
"Ich war gerade bei Skydive" begann Hellix "Er meint wir sollten denen helfen, uns trotzdem nur wenig einmischen"  
"Ahja und... hat er das jetzt einfach so beschlossen?" Furoka zog das Seil, mit dem sie die scharfe Schneide an ihrem Speer befestigte, fester an.  
"Nein, er will morgen eine Versammlung einrufen"  
"Hm..." Furoka dachte einen Moment nach " Ich habe immer gesagt, dass Skydive nicht als Anführer geeignet ist"  
"Ich weiß!"  
"Ja, es ist doch aber so! Seine Art Entscheidungen zu fällen ist einfach unmöglich! Manchmal könnte ich ihm einfach ein paar reinhauen..." fluchte Furoka und rammte den Speer in den Boden. Hellix zuckte zurück. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass mit Furoka nicht zu spaßen war.  
"Dieser Stümper!" schimpfte Furoka weiter, verstummte jedoch als Hellix ihr eine Hand auf den Arm legte.  
"Pass auf!" sagte Hellix nachdenklich "Er hat gesagt er will abstimmen lassen, also wenn wir die anderen überzeugen könnten, dass unsere Meinung richtig ist, dann kann er nichts mehr dagegen sagen und diese Fremden werden vor die Tür gesetzt"  
"Meinst du?" Hellix nickte entschlossen.  
"Okay, wenn du das sagst wird es wohl so sein und jetzt legst du dich besser auch schlafen und ich habe noch genug Zeit mir heute Nacht etwas einfallen zu lassen" Das Feuer, das Furoka angezündet hatte, erhellte die Dunkelheit soweit, dass Hellix ihre Umrisse erkennen konnte und sie glaubte den Hauch eines Lächelns auf ihrem Gesicht wahrzunehmen (was bei Furoka wohl so selten war wie, dass Ebony mal 'nen guten Tag hat *g).  
Hellix gab ihr noch einen flüchtigen Kuss und stand dann auf um in ihr Zimmer zu gehen.  
Furoka war schon eine tolle Person, dachte Hellix noch so bei sich, nicht immer einfach, aber eigentlich doch ganz nett. Gemeinsam mit ihr würde sie es schon schaffen die Anderen zu überzeugen, denn auch der Rest der Invisible wusste, dass Furoka nicht auf den Kopf gefallen war. Einige waren genau der selben Meinung wie sie, dass Skydive als Anführer ausgedient hatte, aber diese ganzen scheinheiligen, wie Fellis, die wollten das einfach nicht begreifen, doch es sollte die Zeit noch kommen in der sie das erkennen würden. Hellix lächelte in sich hinein. Sie werden es noch entdecken, dass es nur eine Bestimmung gibt ...


	34. Schatten der Nacht

**[Die Schatten der Nacht]**

**Achtung! **Das folgende Kapitel wurde als PG-13 (parental guidiance required) eingestuft, bitte zur Kenntnis nehmen. Danke, für die Aufmerksamkeit und schön' Tag noch ^_^

Furoka war aufmerksam wie immer bei ihrer Wache, ihr Speer lag fertig für den Notfall neben ihr, doch es war ruhig. Noch nie war etwas passiert und trotzdem hatte Furoka heute ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend. Etwas würde passieren, sie spürte es... nervös schaute sie sich um, doch nirgendwo war etwas zu erkennen, als aufeinmal die Blätter eines Lindenbaumes in der Nähe raschelten zuckte sie zusammen. Jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper war angespannt, doch es war nur eine Eule auf ihrer nächtlichen Jagd. Sie entspannte sich wieder und schaute den tänzelnden Flammen des Feuers zu.  
"Ziemlich einsam so eine Nachtwache..." sagte eine Stimme aufeinmal hinter ihr. Noch ehe sie ihren Speer greifen konnte, packte der Fremde sie an den Schultern und warf sie auf den Rücken.  
"Furoka, Furoka unsere Reflexe waren aber auch mal schneller...." sagte er mit gespieltem Bedauern. Furoka sprang schnell wieder auf die Beine, bevor der Angreifer auch nur etwas anderes unter nehmen konnte. Er hätte ihren Speer nehmen können, doch er tat es nicht. Er stand einfach nur da und schaute sie an. Im Schein des Feuer konnte sie erkennen, dass er wirklich keine Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen. Sie ging langsam und bedachtsam in weitem Abstand zu ihm zu ihrem Speer, doch der Lag zu weit weg. Der Fremde, der ihren Namen kannte setzte zu einem erneuten Angriff auf sie an. Er lief genau auf sie zu, sie hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr auszuweichen, und drückte sie rücklinks gegen die Wand der Lagerhalle. Ihr Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerz, doch sie rief nicht um Hilfe. Er drückte ihr mit dem Unterarm die Luft ab.  
"Ich habe lange Zeit auf diesen Moment gewartet" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Seine Stimme zitterte etwas, wahrscheinlich vor Nervosität, Furoka versuchte ihn weg zu drücken. Er packte sie am Hals und warf sie wieder auf den Boden. Sie schlitterte noch einige Meter über den Kies, auf ihrem Rücken zeichneten sich viele kleine Schnitte ab aus denen Blut austrat.  
Blitzschnell griff Furoka nach ihrem Speer, der jetzt nur einen Meter von ihr entfernt an der Feuerstelle lag, zum Aufstehen fehlte ihr jedoch im Moment die Kraft darum blieb sie am Boden und richtete den Speer gegen ihn.  
"Das würdest du doch nicht wirklich tun..." sagte der Angreifer ruhig und besaß auch noch die Dreistigkeit auf sie zu zu kommen.  
"Hau ab!" zischte sie, doch er hatte nicht vor abzuhauen. Langsam richtete sie sich wieder auf, ihr Rücken war gezeichnet von den unzähligen Schnittwunden, durch die immer noch Blut austrat. Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und ging mit erhobenen Speer auf ihn zu. Er wich ein Stück zurück, denn selbst in verletztem Zustand war Furoka noch eine ernst zunehmende Gegnerin. Er wollte nach ihr greifen, doch Furoka war schneller und fügte ihm eine Wunde am Oberarm zu. Er versuchte es noch einmal und diesmal zielte Furoka daneben und er bekam den oberer Teil des Speeres zu fassen, hielt ihn fest und trat ihr in die Magengegend. Erneut sackte sie zusammen, auf den Rücken und er setzte sich auf sie, so dass sie nicht mehr auf die Beine kam, doch er hatte den Fehler begangen und vergessen ihr den Speer wegzunehmen. Sie schlug ihm mit dem Stiel gegen den Hinterkopf. Verärgert stieß der Angreifer einen kurzen Schmerzenslaut aus und packte dann den Speer, doch Furoka würde ihre Waffe nicht freiwillig loslassen. Er versuchte ihr den Speer aus der Hand zu ziehen, doch sie hielt fest nach einem kurzen Seitenblick setzte er ein gehässiges Grinsen auf und drückte den Stab so, dass sie den Arm ganz ausstrecken musste und wenn sie dies tat, kam sie gefährlich nahe an das Feuer.  
"Lass' los!" befahl er ihr.  
"Nein" presste sie hervor und versuchte sich gegen den mächtigeren Gegner doch durchzusetzen. Er legte die Stelle die sie fest umklammert hielt ins Feuer. Furoka biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt noch kurz fest, doch ließ sie dann los, gegen Feuer hatte sie keine Chance. Als sie losgelassen hatte legte auch der Fremde den Stab beiseite und wendete seine ganze Aufmerksam der schon fast bewusstlosen Furoka zu.  
"Du solltest nie die Freunde aus deiner Vergangenheit vergessen, Furoka" sprach er zu ihr, direkt über ihr Gesicht gebeugt, nur einen Zentimeter von ihr entfernt.  
"Du hast mich vergessen, Furoka! Du hattest mich tatsächlich vergessen..."  
"Lass mich in Ruhe!" sie schlug ihm verzweifelt mit der linken Hand gegen die Schulter was nur zur Folge hatte, dass er ihr die Hand auf dem Boden drückte und festhielt.  
"Ich habe dir immer gesagt du sollst mich nicht vergessen, aber du hast mich vergessen - einfach vergessen. Das kann ich nicht zulassen..." er musste verrückt sein, er musste einfach verrückt sein.  
"Weißt du..." setzte er flüsternd fort und strich ihr dabei mit seiner noch freien Hand über das Dekolleté (was für ein Ausdruck *lol*) "...es hätte alles so schön werden können" seine Hand wanderte zu ihrem Hals.  
"Du hast dich kaum verändert, weißt du das?" er ließ seine Lippen über ihre Wange streifen. Furoka schloss die Augen, noch nie hatte sie aufgegeben, aber jetzt wollte sie wirklich nur noch sterben, wenn sie das nur schon hinter sich hätte... sie wurde ohnmächtig, doch immer noch hörte sie seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf kreisen 'Du hast mich vergessen, Furoka' sagte sie anklagend. Doch bald darauf war auch das vorbei und seine Stimme wurde von hellen, freundlichen Klängen übertönt und dann war alles auf einmal ruhig. War sie tot? Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Nein, sie war nicht tot und ER war auch noch da. Das Bild vor ihren Augen nahm langsam Umrisse an. Ja, da war er und gleich würde es vorbei sein. Er hatte schon ihren Kampfstab mit der sichelförmigen Spitze erhoben. Gleich wäre es vorbei, all der Schmerz wäre vergessen... Verzeih' mir Hellix ... Sie schloss wieder die Augen und wartete auf das Ende und das Ende kam. Mit einem Schlag und dann ... war es dunkel .............


End file.
